<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Party On Beast Island by CosmiqueAliene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718373">Beach Party On Beast Island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmiqueAliene/pseuds/CosmiqueAliene'>CosmiqueAliene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Mad Scientists, Romance, Scuba Diving, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmiqueAliene/pseuds/CosmiqueAliene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Beast Island is finally cleaned, the princesses decide to hold a beach party there. During this event, Entrapta discovers that Hordak has been hiding a secret his entire life and sets about trying to help him overcome one of his deepest fears…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra &amp; Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Octavia &amp; Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With thanks to LunaTiel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p>
<p>The former Lord Hordak, leader of the Beast Island clean-up crew, emerged from a jungle of vines, treading carefully to avoid tripping over the roots that continued to jut from the ground. He was clad in his usual armour (which Entrapta had salvaged from one of Prime’s labs) and his old tunic, which still bore the now-defunct Horde’s logo. He had been living on the island for quite some time now and was quite familiar with every inch of it.</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>It was good to no longer have to wear his signal-blocking headgear. The clean-up crew had been merciless with extracting and deactivating abandoned technology, yet had tried to avoid disturbing the natural foliage as much as possible. Without the signal, the vines were rendered pretty much harmless, if one was careful enough to avoid stumbling over them. With his fragile body, Hordak couldn’t take any chances. The jungle was still darkened by the dense canopy of glowing plants, but all in all, it looked a lot more safe and inviting.</p>
<p>Once he was outside the canopy, the faint sunlight suddenly splashed over him. He spotted Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle on his left hand side, who were sitting on the shore of Beast Island, picking up stones and casting them into the water. They sometimes watched them skip several times, before landing in a patch of water previously inhabited by three towering flat pieces of First Ones tech. Now that there was no more interference, they could hear the waves softly roll back and forth, and there was the scent of salt in the air, no longer masked by the foul smell of whatever unspeakable substances the First Ones allowed to pollute the surrounding waters. The sun was starting to set and the three former Horde soldiers were pretty tired after a full day of working hard to make Beast Island safe, once and for all.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They weren’t the only people sat on the beach. Hundreds of former Horde soldiers and clones were milling about the island today, with there being little for them to do now. On the other side of the beach was sat Octavia, the ex Horde Force Captain, who was chatting with some of her former underlings. Many tents were set up on the thin strip of sand that skirted the island, outside of the once dangerous jungle, where most of the clean-up crew slept by night.</p>
<p>On the shore was parked a sailboat, carrying the last few bits of First Ones junk that had been extracted from the island, ready to be shipped to Crypto Castle for storage and testing.</p>
<p>On the horizon, a Horde sailboat appeared. A figure waved and Lonnie, after haphazardly throwing a rock, returned the gesture. The boat drew nearer and it became clearer that aboard it was Entrapta, along with several of the Horde clones.</p>
<p>Hordak caught sight of her and waved. She waved even more enthusiastically than before in response. His face turned into a fond smile at the sight of her and his heart lightened. Much of the clean-up crew took notice of this, still in awe that the pair was a couple now. Hordak and Entrapta had not alerted the general public when they had made it official, but Double Trouble had let the secret slip one day a couple of months ago, while they were engaging in their usual duties, after having overheard Catra mention it. Lonnie in particular had thought Double Trouble was having her on and had told Catra about this utterly ridiculous prank the lizard shapeshifter had foolishly thought they could play on her and her old crewmates…only to be told that it was perfectly true. Catra had recounted this anecdote to Hordak and Entrapta, struggling to get the words out for laughing, while the pair had been forced to contemplate the fact that their relationship status was now public knowledge on the island.</p>
<p>They had since grown used to being seen as a couple by everyone in the clean-up crew and were not shy about showing affection in front of the island’s temporary inhabitants.</p>
<p>“Entrapta, darling?” called Hordak, “Did the water cleaning experiment go as planned?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you bet it did!” cried Entrapta, “This is amazing! Can you believe it Hordak? We’ve FINISHED cleaning Beast Island!”</p>
<p>The scientist was not dressed in her usual dungarees and welding mask, but instead a full-length black wetsuit, with plum shapes in the same places that her boob window, shoulder cut-outs and upper trouser leg markings were on her regular outfit. The lower sleeves and legs were also coloured a darker purple. She was wearing a lifejacket on top, as were all the clones. Dressing appropriately when working in the field was important to her, especially when there was the hazard of potentially falling in the (thankfully no longer polluted) water.</p>
<p>Lonnie was just about to toss another stone into the sea when she suddenly took in what Entrapta had said. “What…really?” she shouted.</p>
<p>Rogelio made a surprised growl.</p>
<p>“We can go home?!” exclaimed Kyle, “Wherever home is now...”</p>
<p>It was common knowledge that he and his two former crewmates had spent the last few months before being carted off to Beast Island living in various refugee camps…and that was before the Fright Zone got completely wrecked. Hordak felt a tinge of sympathy for them, knowing that it was their only home, much like it had been for him.</p>
<p>“Just imagine that…” Kyle continued to reminisce, “No more washing in cold water, no more eating bugs and pookas, no more vines trying to grab you, no more nearly getting eaten alive by the island’s monsters…no more being used as bait to capture the island’s monsters.”</p>
<p>The boat landed on the shore and Entrapta jumped off, running towards her boyfriend, her pigtails flying behind her. When she approached Hordak, her pigtails launched her up and she gave him a big hug.</p>
<p>“See, Hordak?” she said, “I told you we could do it. Together.”</p>
<p>Hordak gazed into her eyes and the pair drew their faces nearer, into a kiss.</p>
<p>“I am never going to get used to that,” whispered Lonnie.</p>
<p>Hordak frowned a little as he overheard and the kiss ended. He wasn’t entirely certain if the former Horde cadet was being rude, but the gossipy tone rubbed him the wrong way. Most of the crew were indifferent towards his new relationship, if not downright happy to see that their boss had got with his closest friend, but he had caught some of them talking behind his back from time to time. It really put a strain on the anger management techniques he’d been studying…</p>
<p>“Are you certain that there are no more tasks to complete?” queried Hordak, trying to forget about Lonnie’s comment, “That every harmful creature has been captured or eaten? That every carcass has been collected?”</p>
<p>Most of the dead animals they had found tangled in the vines had been burned, but they had sent to Brightmoon a dragon they had identified as belonging to Mara, for a proper burial.</p>
<p>Entrapta whipped out a book with her hair, in which she had recorded every creature Micah had described to her as living on the island. “Let me see…Pookas? I think we ate most of them! Spiders? I think we ate most of them too! Giant snaky things that look harmless at first but then look really scary underneath their hoods? We got rid of most of them! They were no match for Claire!”</p>
<p>She was referring to the robot she had constructed during her imprisonment on Beast Island many months ago. She was glad to have been finally able to return for Claire during the clean-up operation.</p>
<p>Entrapta closed her book. “All of the creatures have been documented. Except for the Crabulus. I’m <em>not</em> sure what happened to that one… but oh well!” She tossed away the notebook.</p>
<p>“We’re going home?” said a Horde soldier, “Right now?”</p>
<p>“On the morrow, we shall exit this former wasteland and take up residence in our assigned lodgings across Etheria,” announced Hordak.</p>
<p>The clones had found asylum in various kingdoms, with himself and Kadroh becoming citizens of Dryl. Many of the former Horde members would still be living in tents, though some had more permanent homes by now.</p>
<p>“Should we call Adora?” suggested Catra, who had snuck up behind them from the vine jungle. Her pixie was so overgrown now that she could tie it into a small ponytail. “Y’know…to tell her that Beast Island is safe and we want to go home now.”</p>
<p>Catra had contacted her girlfriend whenever she could for a chat and had sometimes told her of their progress. There were only a few tablets to go around amongst the crew though, so she hadn’t been able to video call every day.</p>
<p>“That is a good idea,” responded Hordak, “If you wouldn’t mind doing the honours yourself, Catra…”</p>
<p>His relationship with the cat girl had deeply improved over the past couple of months, in which they’d closely worked together cleaning the island. He had also found an unexpected bond with the young woman, who had undergone many unpleasant experiences with Shadow Weaver, comparable to what he had endured under Prime. She was actually starting to seem entirely at ease in his presence, after years of fearing him. In a way, he was the closest thing she had to a father figure…</p>
<p>The sky fell dark over the course of the next hour and fires were lit on the beach. Pookas, spiders and bugs were roasted and devoured. Many remarked that they felt immensely glad that this was the last Beast Island bush tucker meal they’d likely ever eat. Hordak saw Catra emerge from a tent, holding a tablet. She made her way towards him. He was sat in front of a small fire outside his and Entrapta’s tent, nibbling on some bugs. Entrapta was sat beside him, now dressed in her dungarees once more, and was roasting a stick of bugs over the fire as if they were marshmallows.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Catra was still holding the tablet. “I told Adora everything. She’s really glad that we got this place cleaned up…so glad, in fact…well, she’s got something she needs to tell you.”</p>
<p>She passed the tablet to Hordak.</p>
<p>“Oh…er…hi, Hordak,” said Adora, somewhat uneasily. From what Hordak could gather from the background, she was somewhere in Castle Brightmoon. “So…Glimmer, Bow and I had this idea. Now that Beast Island has been cleaned, we were thinking that we could hold a beach party there. You and all the clean-up crew would be invited.”</p>
<p>“What is a…‘beach party’?” queried the former Horde Lord.</p>
<p>“I’m…not entirely sure…” responded Adora.</p>
<p>It was then that all of a sudden, the camera was mugged by Brightmoon’s young queen. “A beach party is where lots of people meet up at the beach. They play games, have a barbeque and go swimming in the water.”</p>
<p>Entrapta’s eyes lit up and she started making happy squeaks, unable to talk with there being several roasted bugs crammed into her mouth, “fluffy bunnies” style.</p>
<p>“And what is the purpose of this…beach party?” asked Hordak. He was all too aware that much of Brightmoon’s culture revolved around a vastly alien concept known as “fun”. From what he could assume, the engagement in beach games would be for pure leisure, rather than training for future battles. Much of the food served would be of little nutritional value, as opposed to the all-purpose Horde ration bars. The “swimming in the water” probably alluded to frolicking more than participating in serious exercise.</p>
<p>Bow was the next to barge in onscreen. “We just thought it would be fun!”</p>
<p><em>No surprises there,</em> thought Hordak.</p>
<p>“And it would a great opportunity to mix with the clones and former Horde soldiers,” continued Bow.</p>
<p>Entrapta said something unintelligible through her bug-filled mouth. She sounded excited and was waving her gloved hands.</p>
<p>“Very well,” said Hordak, “I shall announce this ‘beach party’ to the rest of my company.”</p>
<p>He suddenly became aware that someone was leaning over his shoulder. It made his skin prickle, before he realised it was just Catra.</p>
<p>“See you soon, babe,” she said to Adora.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow, Catra,” responded Adora, “I’ll bring your swimsuit.” She looked flirtatious. “Maybe this time I can convince you to actually go in the water.”</p>
<p>“In your dreams, princess,” said Catra with a chuckle, but Hordak could tell there was a slight unease to her tone.</p>
<p>His brow raised a little. Was there something she wasn’t sharing?</p>
<p>“Wait! Does anyone in the clean-up crew need swimsuits?” Glimmer asked.</p>
<p>Entrapta had now swallowed her buggy mouthful. “Yes! Most of the clones only have the clothes on their backs.”</p>
<p>Bow looked sympathetic. “Aww! Those poor guys.”</p>
<p>Entrapta seized the tablet from Hordak, who looked a little surprised, but was otherwise indifferent. “And the former Horde soldiers only have uniforms! Please! You’ve got to help them!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure we could pick up some swimwear for them,” said Adora, “How many would you need?”</p>
<p>Entrapta stuck her tongue out and counted with her hair fingers. “A couple hundred, at least. I’ll have to go around asking everybody what they want – they’ll all want something different!” She stood up and waved with her hair. “Hey everybody!” she cried, “She Ra’s going to organise a BEACH PARTY tomorrow!”</p>
<p>The heads of the clones and former soldiers turned to face her, abandoning watching their pooka kebabs, with looks of bewilderment.</p>
<p>“What’s a beach party?” Kyle asked Lonnie and Rogelio.</p>
<p>“I think it’s some kind of thing they do in Brightmoon,” answered Lonnie.</p>
<p>Kyle’s confusion was echoed by various members of the crowd, so Entrapta then shouted out the explanation Glimmer had given her. The whispers then turned into “oohs” and “aahs”, as the company mulled over this new revelation.</p>
<p>“And the best part is – you’re all invited!” shouted Entrapta, her hair lifting her high in the air, while she raised her arms triumphantly, one still clutching the tablet. She sank back to the ground slowly. “OK, guys. She Ra wants to get you all some new clothes you can wear on the beach. Isn’t that exciting?!”</p>
<p>Plenty of the clones – whose faces were lit only by the flickering flames – looked genuinely surprised. It was then with great glee that Entrapta went around to almost every single person on the island, asking them what they wanted to wear. The clones had never heard of “trunks” before, but after a few of the male soldiers asked for pairs of them in various colours, the Horde clones began asking for their own shorts. Some of them whispered to one another, questioning if this act of individualism was blasphemy against Prime.</p>
<p>Kadroh made the boldest choice of all the clones, opting for a pair of bright orange trunks with flowers on them, because he had been hanging out with Perfuma before his community service sentence and found flora most delightsome.</p>
<p>Adora wrote down the orders on a long list of paper, looking quite weary as Entrapta returned to her own campfire, using her hair to transport her.</p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s all of them?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Not yet! I still haven’t asked what Hordak wants.”</p>
<p>Entrapta seated herself beside her boyfriend. He crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“I do not require a ‘swimsuit’,” he said, “It is kind of you to offer, but my armour is functional for my every need. I doubt I shall engage in any of the games or swimming sessions – this concept of leisure is vastly illogical to me.”</p>
<p>Entrapta told hold of his hand. Not with her hair – her actual hand.</p>
<p>“Hordak,” she said softly, looking into his eyes, “You’ve been working so hard. You should take some time off – you can spend it with me!”</p>
<p>“I…suppose…that might be necessary.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to wear your armour all the time. I’m sure Adora can find you a swimsuit you’d like.”</p>
<p>“Without it, I cannot function for long. You know that better than anyone.” Hordak gave her hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure I can get you some medicine to help your body when you’re not wearing it. What type of swimsuit would you like?”</p>
<p>“The offer is very kind, but I’m afraid I will have to decline.”</p>
<p>“Is it because you’re embarrassed? Hordak – you don’t have to be ashamed of your body. Your imperfections are beautiful – remember?”</p>
<p>Hordak knew there was another reason he didn’t want a swimsuit, besides his obvious insecurity over his underweight figure. He was about to tell Entrapta, when he realised that Adora, Glimmer, Bow, Catra and possibly others were listening, and his anxiety caught him. He would likely tell Entrapta his little secret in future, but in private.</p>
<p>“In that case…” Hordak let go of Entrapta’s hand. He was well and truly cornered. “…I suppose I will have a swimsuit made. The only swimsuit I have seen so far is your own. Would you think one similar would be suitable for me?”</p>
<p>Entrapta had a purple bikini that she wore underneath her wetsuit whilst on water duty.</p>
<p>“Write ‘one black bikini’ on your list!” Entrapta instructed Adora. While the young superhero was scribbling away, Entrapta added, “Oh! And get Hordak some goggles too.”</p>
<p>“Is this beach party going to involve lab experiments of some kind?”</p>
<p>“No, silly – they’re what you wear in the water! I have a pair with my snorkelling set. Now that the water’s clean, I can go looking for sunken First Ones tech! I’ve been itching to look the whole time! If you don’t want to join in the party, we can go on our own adventure together.”</p>
<p>“That sounds…preferable.”</p>
<p>“Great! Oh, can you add a black and red wetsuit to the list, Adora?"</p>
<p>“Entrapta…I do not require this garment known as a ‘wetsuit’.”</p>
<p>“Oh sure you do! You’ve got no fat on your body – you’ll need it to keep you warm when we go First Ones tech hunting. Remember how Kyle got practically frozen that one time he fell off the boat?”</p>
<p><em>Damn it!</em> thought Hordak, <em>She thinks I’m going to go in the water with her!</em></p>
<p>“It really won’t be necessary…” he tried again.</p>
<p>Entrapta held his hand again. “It’s OK to take care of yourself, Hordak. Your body’s very fragile and I want to help you look after it.”</p>
<p>Hordak tried to reject her proposition again, but just couldn’t get the words out.</p>
<p>Adora soon rang off, having collected the orders for various swimsuits, including a black and red wetsuit for a seven feet tall man.</p>
<p>“Entrapta…” Hordak began, before his girlfriend cut him off with a kiss to the lips. He did not resist.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to help you get your armour off?” Entrapta asked, after the kiss had ended.</p>
<p>“That would be…preferable.” Hordak had grown used to Entrapta assisting him with his daily needs on the island.</p>
<p>As he and Entrapta made their way to their tent, he decided that he wouldn’t attempt to explain what he was hiding just yet…maybe he would tell her the next morning, after they had both rested. There was plenty of time to prepare himself to give her an explanation…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to LunaTiel for providing an utterly gorgeous illustration for this chapter! The moment I saw it, I was blown away.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p>
<p>Hordak considered telling Entrapta his secret right after he had woken up, but she was still asleep. He ended up spending the morning watching her as she slept, a look of fondness upon his face. Entrapta’s little snores and the slight drool coming out of her mouth were very endearing to him. He had been sleeping in the same tent as Entrapta during the whole clean up mission, albeit with separate blankets and pillows.</p>
<p>After she awoke, he gave her a good morning kiss, before almost immediately afterward breakfast was announced. Entrapta raced out of the tent and Hordak felt obliged to follow. After breakfast, the pair helped each other wash in what had previously been Beast Island’s only source of clean water – a spring, flowing through several of the island’s many caves, and culminating into a large watering hole, which was downstream from where the drinking water was collected. The water only came up to their ankles at the very deepest and they took some of it using a jug, which they poured over each other on dry land, washing away their shampoo and soap. They were by now completely used to seeing each other in the nude.</p>
<p>Hordak kept thinking he should mention his secret at some point, but he just couldn’t fit it into the conversation. Entrapta kept nattering away about her plans to rebuild Salineas and it felt impolite to attempt to change the subject, especially when he knew the project was of pressing importance. He knew that as soon as they had exited the island, they would start working upon it. They were soon dressed (Hordak in his armour and Entrapta in her bikini) and ready for the day. After emerging from their tent, Entrapta spotted a boat on the horizon. It was undeniably Sea Hawk’s and there were several people aboard it waving, including the infamous sea captain himself. Entrapta waved in response, getting all excited, and Hordak knew he’d lost his chance to have a private word with her.</p>
<p>The boat soon came to shore and plenty of the clean-up crew raced to meet it, most notably Catra. Adora, dressed in a simple red one piece swimsuit with a bag bearing the She Ra insignia, was the first to hop off the ship and run to Catra. The pair embraced.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you so much!” said Adora.</p>
<p>“Me too,” responded Catra, “Wait…what <em>is</em> that?!”</p>
<p>She let go of her girlfriend. Adora turned to look at the giant inflatable doughnut she was holding.</p>
<p>“Oh, this? It goes in the water – we definitely didn’t have anything like this in the Horde!”</p>
<p>The Horde swimming pool’s toys had been restricted to pool noodles, kickboards and sinkable items, all of which were vital in training young cadets for water-related operations.</p>
<p>“That reminds me…” Adora reached into her bag. “I brought you this!”</p>
<p>She pulled out a two-piece swimsuit. The top was red-orange, cropped and had short sleeves, in maroon. It came with black boyshorts and a pair of maroon goggles. Catra had received the swimsuit as a gift before heading to the island.</p>
<p>Catra took hold of the ensemble. “Oh, hey! I don’t remember owning these…” she said, the unease in her voice returning. She jogged the goggles with a claw.</p>
<p>“We picked up some goggles for the others, so I thought you might want some…” Adora looked flirtatious. “…you know, in case you actually go in the water this time.”</p>
<p>Catra looked anxious for a moment before she grinned.</p>
<p>“Knock it off!” She playfully punched Adora in the arm, making her laugh.</p>
<p>Once Adora wasn’t looking though, her face fell again. Hordak raised a brow once more.</p>
<p>Perfuma got off the skiff after it had been suitably parked and ran to Scorpia, giving her a big hug. The flower princess was wearing a colourful floral bikini. The top had spaghetti straps, a triangular neckline and was tied at the front. She also was wearing a pink bandana and several ankle friendship bracelets, which had been lovingly made by her girlfriend and shipped to Plumeria a couple of months ago. Scorpia had also used her spare time to make bracelets for Entrapta and even a red one for Hordak, much to his surprise.</p>
<p>Various others hopped off the skiff, last of all Sea Hawk and Mermista. The mermaid princess was wearing a revealing one piece swimsuit, with a sheer upper half that bore two shell shapes to cover her nipples and a scale-patterned lower half, which shimmered in the dazzling light of the mid summertime, while the sea captain was clad in nothing but a pair of purple briefs.</p>
<p>Hordak wasn’t the happiest to see the mer princess, as she hadn’t been the politest to him and Entrapta in the past, particularly during their trial, when she had found out that Entrapta was close friends with him: the man who had caused mass destruction to Salineas, displaced hundreds of sea elves and forced her to become a refugee in Brightmoon.</p>
<p>He couldn’t entirely blame her for being mad at him, but when she went off at Entrapta for her poor communication skills and “weird” behaviour, <em>oh boy</em> did he struggle to keep a lid on his temper…</p>
<p>He hoped that if they entirely avoided her, no altercations would occur. He also made a mental note to keep himself as far away as possible from her <em>insufferable </em>fiancé…</p>
<p>“This place certainly looks inviting, doesn’t it, Angelfish?” remarked Sea Hawk.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Whatever. If you’re into former dumps, I guess,” responded Mermista sourly.</p>
<p>Trying to be positive, Sea Hawk added, “If Hordak and the former soldiers can transform this place, than they can mostly certainly rebuild your kingdom. Isn’t that good news?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t change the fact they wrecked it in the first place,” said the sea princess with a groan.</p>
<p>Hordak growled under his breath.</p>
<p>After the greetings were over, the other swimsuits were handed out. Entrapta took Hordak back into their tent and helped him change into his bikini. She gave him some medications and assisted him whilst he crawled out of the tent.</p>
<p>His swimsuit consisted of a pair of black briefs that hid his private parts reasonably well and a cropped, high-necked top, revealing the scars on his shoulders. He was wearing his new black goggles atop his forehead as well, his face scrubbed of makeup. He also placed Scorpia’s bracelet around his ankle. No sooner was he out in the open was Hordak hit with a feeling of nakedness. He had never gone out in public wearing so little before and pretty much immediately wanted to run back inside the tent before anybody other than Entrapta saw him.</p>
<p>He was about to do just that, when his girlfriend crawled out of the tent behind him and rose to her full height, beaming at him. It suddenly struck him just how confident she must be, able to wander around in so little without a second thought. And how could he blame her? Her body was truly gorgeous, despite the uncanny body hair on her legs and underarms. She had lovely curves and perfectly sized breasts, which were flattered by the revealing outfit. He had admired her form many a time when they were bathing. He could not, however, say the same for his own physique. Despite having gained weight from Entrapta insisting that he ate more to keep his strength up, he was barely healthy and there wasn’t an ounce of muscle on him, but rather a little pooch on his belly where all the fat he’d gained seemed to have accumulated. It was a great annoyance to him, what with his arms still pretty twig-like and his shoulders as sharp as Catra’s claws (or perhaps her tongue, if he was really going to insult them).</p>
<p>Entrapta was now carrying a metal detector and wearing a pair of cat-eye sunglasses. “Now I’ve got some spare time, maybe I can find some First Ones tech under the sand!”</p>
<p>The metal detector had come in handy whilst removing various items embedded in the island, but so far, she had not used it for the beach.</p>
<p>“Entrapta…” Hordak bent down and placed a hand upon her shoulder. “I can’t let anyone see me like this.”</p>
<p>“Why not, Hordak?” asked Entrapta, “You don’t need to be ashamed of your body any more. Besides, all the princesses have already seen you without your armour.”</p>
<p>It had been removed during his trial by Entrapta, to demonstrate why he had been cast out by Prime, and the whole court had seen his defect with their own eyes. There had been gasps of shock at his no doubt hideous form, but for the most part, they had been pretty sympathetic afterward, especially Scorpia and Catra.</p>
<p>“I…I…cannot…” Hordak was cut off.</p>
<p>“Hey, boss,” said Catra from behind.</p>
<p>Hordak let go of his girlfriend’s shoulder and turned to face his former second in command. She was wearing her swimsuit, goggles and all, and was carrying a volleyball under her arm.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Catra.” Hordak rested his hands at the bottom of his back.</p>
<p>“Here, catch!” She threw him the ball.</p>
<p>Hordak felt obliged to catch it, despite his poor motor skills, and managed to grab it just in time, dishevelling his hair and goggles. It didn’t cause him any added pain, so he supposed he had that to be grateful for.</p>
<p>“Glad to see that medication’s working,” said Catra with a grin, a hand resting on her hip.</p>
<p>“I will admit it makes my condition…bearable.” Hordak tossed back the ball and Catra caught it with ease.</p>
<p>“Oh hi Catra!” said Entrapta, waving. “Hordak and I are going to look for any more First Ones tech.”</p>
<p>“Indeed we are,” said Hordak, turning to his girlfriend, “But please…could you change me back into my armour first?”</p>
<p>Entrapta slid her sunglasses onto her head. “Why, Hordak? I thought you wanted to go hunting for First Ones tech with me.”</p>
<p>“I do…it’s just…”</p>
<p>“…your condition?” Catra answered for him, the ball held under one arm.</p>
<p>Hordak and Entrapta looked at her.</p>
<p>“If it’s any consolation, Boss, I think you really manage to pull off the bikini look. Black’s definitely your colour.”</p>
<p>“Your words are flattering, Catra, but I cannot let anyone else see me like this…”</p>
<p>“Hello, brother!”</p>
<p><em>Drat!</em> There went Hordak’s plans to surreptitiously get changed and hope no-one else noticed his beach getup.</p>
<p>Kadroh, with at least a dozen other clones (clad in shorts of various colours), were a couple of metres away from Hordak’s tent. Hordak was hit with a pang of jealousy when he saw how flawless their forms were, each one an inverted triangle with ample muscle on the arms and legs, and not a trace of scarring. He felt even more ashamed of his wasted arms and legs and his sticking out stomach just by looking at them.</p>
<p>“Are you going to join in with any of these ‘games’ the princesses are organising?” Kadroh asked. He was wearing the orange trunks he’d ordered, which were patterned with white Hawaiian-style flowers.</p>
<p>“I do not believe so,” responded Hordak, “I would prefer to engage in my own activities with Entrapta.”</p>
<p>“Oh shoot!” cursed Catra, careful to censor herself in front of the clones, “Adora and the others need the ball!”</p>
<p>She ran off in the direction of her girlfriend and the others.</p>
<p>“Your bathing suit is striking, brother,” Kadroh commented, making Hordak blush a little, fearing the worst. “It matches your girlfriend perfectly too!”</p>
<p>Entrapta beamed.</p>
<p>“Your words are…kind,” Hordak remarked, thankful that his innocent brother had not drawn attention to his bony form. It was almost as if he hadn’t noticed it.</p>
<p>“See you later, brother!” Kadroh and the other clones rushed off towards the princesses.</p>
<p>Hordak and Entrapta were alone. “I…suppose I should not mind if we avoid people who would draw attention to my form,” suggested Hordak.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Hordak and Entrapta first passed through the “games” section of the beach, which was fairly busy and noisy.</p>
<p>The Horde clones had huddled together in groups, almost unsure of what to do with themselves now that the clean-up operation was over. Plenty of the former Horde soldiers were paddling in the sea or sun-bathing on deckchairs.</p>
<p>The volleyball Catra had been holding was used for a game on the beach. Netossa had cast the net and the players had settled into two five-a-side teams, one consisting of former Horde members and the other of princesses. Catra had opted to join the Horde team…who were currently losing.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Kyle!” shouted Lonnie, after the weedy lad failed to catch the volleyball, falling flat on his face. She was wearing her old Horde-issue bikini, in red and off-white, with the Horde’s logo.</p>
<p>“It’s not as easy as it looks!” protested Kyle. He and Rogelio were wearing their matching Horde trunks.</p>
<p>Catra ran to get the ball back. After she returned, she straightaway tossed it back over the net. Frosta caught it and threw it back over. Scorpia’s claws came in handy and she pummelled it back towards her opponents. Bow pushed it to the Horde team and three members (Kyle, Rogelio and Catra) all tried to catch it at once, colliding with one another.</p>
<p>“Kyle!” shouted Lonnie again, face-palming hard.</p>
<p>“Oh dear!” cried sweet Scorpia, looking at the tangled mess of arms and legs, “Anyone need a helping claw?” She had changed out of her Horde uniform and was now wearing a black halter-neck one-piece swimsuit, with a sweetheart neckline.</p>
<p>The ball had landed beside Rogelio’s head.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” said Catra, getting back to her feet. Kyle and Rogelio began to follow suit.</p>
<p>Adora put a hand on her hip and looked mischievous. “Say, Catra – if you lose this game, does that mean you’ll go swimming with us?”</p>
<p>“Aww, hell no!” Catra picked up the ball and threw it back.</p>
<p>Perfuma tried to catch it but just about missed, landing on her side.</p>
<p>“Oh, prattling petunias!” she cursed.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Scorpia asked her girlfriend, “I mean, just because you’re on the opposite team doesn’t mean I want you to get hurt or anything…”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” insisted Perfuma, getting to her feet.</p>
<p>“Not so smooth now, Flower Girl,” said Catra, inspecting her nails, “If our team wins, does that mean we can throw ice cream at you afterward?”</p>
<p>“You’re on!” Frosta picked up the ball before Perfuma could get it and threw it back. A little ice never hurt anyone – especially not on a warm day like today!</p>
<p>While this was going on, Mermista and Sea Hawk had taken his skiff out to sea. Their boat was just a speck in the distance. Hordak thought that they were most definitely far enough away for him and began to relax. He and his girlfriend then made it to the “quiet” area of the beach.</p>
<p>Past the jutting cliff and fallen rock that separated the beach into sections, Huntara (dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and swimming trunks) was cooking a barbeque in the alcove. Prince Peekablue and his girlfriend Sweet Bee were nearby, sheltering under a parasol. Sweet Bee was wearing a pair of high-waisted black bikini bottoms with a honeycomb top, accessorised by a cute black bow. Peekablue wore a pair of short trunks in navy blue, with a pattern of pink and gold peacock eyes, as well as a white sleeveless tee. Double Trouble came over to their spot, dressed up in a black monokini, sunglasses and a floaty kimono cover-up, and was invited beneath the parasol.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Not far away, Micah, Castaspella and Juliet were sunbathing on deckchairs. Castaspella was reading a book, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a modest one-piece blue swimsuit. Micah was also wearing sunglasses, as well as purple trunks, and was seemingly trying to get a tan. Juliet was wearing a white and pale blue swimshirt, with lilac boyshorts. She also was wearing sunglasses, which she lowered. Hordak, who was passing the deckchairs, noted that her eyes were in his general direction.</p>
<p>He tried to pretend not to notice, but he couldn’t help feeling self-conscious. He was holding hands with Entrapta. She was wearing her headphones and had her metal detector out, searching for the coveted First Ones tech.</p>
<p>Juliet didn’t take her eyes off the pair and Hordak began to panic. His brain immediately went to his defect, but he was able to rationalise that it was unlikely she was staring at it, especially since she’d seen him armour-less before during the trial. The woman was a royal guard – it was more likely she was keeping an eye on him to ensure he wasn’t a security hazard.</p>
<p>He then noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Castaspella and even Micah appeared to be watching him too. He fought off a blush, trying to concentrate on the noises from the metal detector. Were all three of them really that paranoid? He had once tried to take over a planet, so he could understand their uneasiness with him, but did they have to make it so obvious?</p>
<p>Entrapta lead him a little further, away from the deckchairs and towards the barbeque. Whilst she was leading him, a thought suddenly struck Hordak – what if Juliet and the others hadn’t been spying on him? What if they’d merely been surprised to see him holding hands with the Princess of Dryl? He had forgotten that only the Beast Island clean-up crew knew she was his girlfriend as of yet. He wasn’t entirely certain what members of the Princess Alliance would make of his relationship with Entrapta, but had a feeling many of them wouldn’t be entirely approving.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the metal detector started beeping.</p>
<p>“Well, what do you know?!” Entrapta flipped up her sunglasses.</p>
<p>Hordak had been so distracted by his thoughts he hadn’t noticed until now that they were close to the barbeque. Huntara was eying them strangely. For a moment it looked as though she was inspecting Hordak’s scarring, but then her eyes darted to Entrapta.</p>
<p>Entrapta let go of Hordak’s hand, turned off the metal detector and bent down to retrieve the item her machine had found.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t look like First Ones tech…” she observed, after rising back to her full height, “If I’m not mistaken, this is some kind of meat testing instrument. Solid steel. Approximately eight inches long. Circular hole at one end. Point at the other.”</p>
<p>“I was wondering where that had got to,” interjected Huntara, opening her palm. Entrapta handed it over. “I need this to check if the meat’s cooked.” She placed the stick on the nearby table, to be cleaned later. “So, you’re looking for any leftover technology, right?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes! You wouldn’t believe the amount of First Ones tech we had to remove from the island – and there’s probably still some left!”</p>
<p>Huntara had not been a member of the clean-up crew, but it was known she had participated in some projects to improve the Crimson Waste, much to the chagrin of the criminals who still resided there.</p>
<p>Huntara turned over a steak using some tongs. “You guys did a pretty good job cleaning this place. Twenty years ago I’d have never have thought I’d one day set foot on Beast Island, let alone cook a barbeque here.” She chuckled. “A lot’s changed since then. Heck, even three years ago, that would have sounded crazy.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” responded Hordak, “A great deal has changed for me personally in the space of three years. I am certainly a lot happier since meeting my lab partner.”</p>
<p>“Partner, huh?” Huntara eyed Entrapta. “I knew you had a soft spot for the little lady.”</p>
<p>Entrapta giggled. Hordak swore he heard a cough from somewhere behind him, possibly Micah’s, but he fought to ignore it.</p>
<p>“I got you some extra small burgers, like you asked,” Huntara addressed Entrapta, gesturing to the patties with her tongs.</p>
<p>“Oh thank you!” cried Entrapta, “My lab partner will probably have some of the insects.”</p>
<p>“I am also partial to fruit.” Hordak eyed some bowls of cut up watermelon, mango, kiwi fruit, strawberries and bananas that were on the table, covered by clingfilm.</p>
<p>“Help yourselves!” said Huntara, “I’m sure your burgers are almost done.”</p>
<p>She reached for her cleaning fluid and a kitchen wipe, ready to clean the skewer. Entrapta got herself a paper plate and began loading it with tiny foods – mini burger buns, a scoop of salad (more specifically, the tomato and cucumber from the bottom of the bowl, which was cut up small) and some slivers of strawberry. Hordak gave himself two hot dog rolls (Entrapta would have only put another on his plate if he’d taken one) and a few pieces of every kind of fruit. Entrapta then was served her tiny patties onto her buns and Hordak received some roasted insects, before they went off to find somewhere to eat.</p>
<p>They went past the dividing rock and settled themselves down not far from the volleyball game. Catra was looking a lot more confident than she was earlier.</p>
<p>Lonnie caught the ball and served it back over the net.</p>
<p>“Ooh, we’re almost even now,” Catra taunted her opponents, “It’s going to be so much fun chucking ice cream at you guys.”</p>
<p>“Oh you wish!” said Glimmer, pushing back the ball. She was dressed in a glittery high-waist lilac bikini, which truly shimmered in the dazzling light of the sun.</p>
<p>Catra leaped up to slap the ball as it hurtled towards her…when suddenly the ball flew upward.</p>
<p>“Hey!” she shouted in confusion.</p>
<p>She heard Netossa laughing and swivelled to see that Spinnerella was standing beside her, her arms stretched out. She was controlling the wind!</p>
<p>“That’s cheating!” cried Catra.</p>
<p>“Suck it, losers!” jeered Frosta.</p>
<p>Some of the other princesses were laughing too.</p>
<p>Spinnerella got a mischievous expression and the next thing Catra knew, she and her team had been knocked right off their feet!</p>
<p>“This is not fair!” shouted Catra, but even she was struggling not to laugh, “Help me up, Adora!”</p>
<p>Adora got a mischievous expression of her own and ran to the pile of beach toys the princesses had dumped earlier, which included her rubber ring…and a large water gun, already loaded.</p>
<p>Catra noticed what her girlfriend had pulled out. “Oh no you don’t!”</p>
<p>She scrambled to her feet but it was too late. Adora fired at her and she ran away from the stream of water, squealing with laughter. Adora gave chase, Netossa’s net vanishing.</p>
<p>Glimmer and Bow picked up their own guns and ran after the other former Horde members.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare!” shouted Lonnie, running away from the laughing young couple. Kyle and Rogelio also scattered.</p>
<p>Perfuma, Frosta, Spinnerella and Netossa were in stitches.</p>
<p>Now the game was over, Scorpia went over to Hordak and Entrapta, the latter of whom had a mouthful of burger.</p>
<p>“Oh hey, guys!” Scorpia greeted the couple.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Scorpia,” said Hordak politely.</p>
<p>Entrapta made some happy noises.</p>
<p>“So, are you guys enjoying yourselves? The weather’s been lovely lately, hasn’t it? I’m probably going to get a tan again today…whoever thought that Beast Island would be such a good place for catching some rays?”</p>
<p>Entrapta swallowed. “Oh yes! We’ve been metal detecting together but we haven’t found much.” Beside Entrapta was a miserable pile of broken technology. “After lunch, we’re going to go snorkelling in search of any First Ones tech underwater. I’ve been snorkelling before in the coastal parts of Dryl, but there wasn’t a lot of tech there either.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, how exciting!” exclaimed Scorpia, turning to her former boss, “I didn’t know you knew how to swim, Hordak.”</p>
<p>“I, uh…”</p>
<p>“There’s bound to be tons of stuff that got washed into the water!” Entrapta went on, “I can imagine a lot of its way too deep for us to find, but that doesn’t matter. I just hope we won’t meet any Razorfins!”</p>
<p>“Scorpia!” cried Perfuma, waving to her girlfriend, “Catra’s found the ice cream!”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll see you around, guys.” Scorpia turned to leave. “Oh, just so you know, I haven’t told Perfuma yet about your…you know…I wanted you to tell her first. If you’re ready to, that is.” She charged towards Perfuma. “I’m coming, babe!”</p>
<p>Scorpia did not run to Perfuma’s side, but rather to Catra’s. She used her claws to scoop out some ice cream and began hurling it at a squealing Perfuma, who suddenly felt it was necessary to arm herself with a water gun and promptly got one out of the pile. She fired at Catra, who screamed with shock at the cool water.</p>
<p>She stood there, her fur dripping with water, looking almost mortified for several seconds before she got a revengeful expression and said, “Oh, you’re paying for that!”</p>
<p>The cat girl dug her claws into the tub and drew out a massive ball of ice cream, which she promptly threw at Perfuma. Thankfully, Frosta dove in front of her, the icy bomb splattering all over her face and blue one-piece.</p>
<p>She licked her lips. “Mmmn, vanilla!”</p>
<p>The ice cream and water gun war continued, getting wilder as some of the clones and former Horde soldiers joined in. King Micah, who had since wandered out of the quiet zone, began using his magic while Castaspella watched from afar, rolling her eyes in amusement. Even Madame Razz got involved, cleaning up the spilt ice cream the best she could with her broom.</p>
<p>After finishing their lunch, Hordak and Entrapta got to their feet. Entrapta had put her headphones back on.</p>
<p>“I don’t like all the noise,” said Entrapta, taking Hordak’s hand, “Can we go snorkelling now?”</p>
<p>Hordak couldn’t stand the noise any more than she did, but he knew he had to stall.</p>
<p>“I am tired,” he excused, “I would prefer to find somewhere else to sit.”</p>
<p> “Is something wrong, Hordak?” asked Entrapta, “Is it because you’re not in your armour?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” responded Hordak. He walked over to an empty deckchair, Entrapta following him. “You should go without me. I will only slow you down.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I could go on my own, but I really wanted for us to go together – as a couple. You’re the first lab partner I’ve ever had. I don’t mind waiting for you.” Entrapta grinned. “I’ll go find my own deckchair.”</p>
<p>“This really isn’t necessary…” Hordak seated himself in the chair.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s OK, Hordak. As long as we go in before it starts to get dark…”</p>
<p>
  <em>CRASH!!!!</em>
</p>
<p>“HORDAK!”</p>
<p>The former Horde Lord had seated himself a little too aggressively and the whole thing had collapsed, leaving him in a tangle of arms and legs.</p>
<p>“Are you OK, baby?” Entrapta held out her hand.</p>
<p>“I don’t need your help, damn it!” Hordak snapped, pulling himself back onto his feet.</p>
<p>No sooner had he risen to his full height did he notice Entrapta’s shocked face and was mortified.</p>
<p>“Entrapta…I…I don’t know what came over me.” His face was solemn. “You have my apologies for my rudeness. I should know better than to use such coarse language in front of a lovely lady like you, sweetest Entrapta.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Hordak?” Entrapta looked concerned. “I can tell that you’re hiding something. My studies on Etherian behaviour have led me to this conclusion. Do you not want to go in the water because you don’t want it to get in your ports?”</p>
<p>“No…that doesn’t bother me. You are well aware they are waterproof.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you acting this way, Hordak? Are you not telling me something about your condition?”</p>
<p>“Entrapta…it is time I make a confession. It is not my condition that would prevent me from joining you on your expedition. I have…a secret. One that I have never outright told anybody. I…I cannot swim.”</p>
<p>Entrapta looked truly gobsmacked and Hordak began to burn with shame, his ears drooping. Standing beside her, seven feet tall, was the former leader of a formidable army, who had made the citizens of an entire planet tremble with fear. He was the demon of children’s nightmares, the sworn enemy of the Princess Alliance, the bringer of war and destruction…yet here he was now, a title-less man dressed in nothing more than a swimsuit, admitting he didn’t know how to swim.</p>
<p>“I had no idea!” cried Entrapta, “Hordak…how long have you been keeping this a secret? You were the leader of the Horde for over twenty years.”</p>
<p>“I have indeed been hiding this weakness of mine the entire time I was Horde Lord…I deliberately avoided any missions in aquatic areas, besides my noted siege of Salineas, but then again, I rarely went out on the battlefield in person, so I doubt any of my officers were any the wiser of my inability.” (He remembered all too well he’d decided to personally attend Salineas’ siege in the hope of seeing a certain someone on the battlefield…)</p>
<p>“But…wasn’t being able to swim part of your officers’ training? I remember having to confirm in the paperwork that I could swim.”</p>
<p>“Indeed it was. I wanted my forces to be trained for all forms of combat. I had Force Captain Octavia teach the cadets to swim, but I deliberately avoided going near the Horde training pool. This weakness has been a source of shame for me over the course of my life…”</p>
<p>Hordak’s ears drooped again and he looked at the ground. Entrapta took his hand.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be ashamed of your weakness,” she said.</p>
<p>Hordak thought he knew what she was going to say next. “Imperfection is beautiful!” And then she would assure him that it didn’t matter that he couldn’t swim, she was just glad he was in good health and was getting more confident in his body.</p>
<p>Oh, how he was mistaken…</p>
<p>“I’m going to teach you how to swim!” Entrapta’s face broke into an enormous grin.</p>
<p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p>
<p>Before Hordak could protest, she had begun dragging him towards the tents.</p>
<p>“You really do not have to…” he said.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s fine!” Entrapta responded, “Swimming will be a good skill for you to have. Maybe we can start going to the Crypto Castle pool together once we get off the island.”</p>
<p>Entrapta had soon pulled him into their tent, where their wetsuits were laid out on their makeshift beds. Entrapta climbed into hers, before zipping it at the back. She then took hold of Hordak’s new wetsuit and began slipping it over his feet.</p>
<p>“I have no need of such a garment,” protested Hordak, trying to stop her putting it on with a hand.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be such a big tough guy all of the time.” Entrapta lightly slapped his hand with her hair and he pulled it away.</p>
<p>Before long, she had zipped Hordak into the item of clothing and was positioning her snorkelling mask on her face. It was black, but the lenses and nose piece was her signature pink. Her snorkel was also bright magenta. She put a pair of black flippers on her feet as well.</p>
<p>She then lugged him out of the tent, unable to walk properly over the sand with her feet encased in flippers. Hordak was glad to have a lot more bodily coverage now, but still felt a little silly in a close-fitting outfit. The wetsuit picked for him was black with maroon on the chest and part of the legs. It was fairly comfortable though, despite being a little tight around the neck.</p>
<p>They passed the volleyball game. Everyone was either soaked or covered in ice cream. Scorpia, who was dripping from head to toe, waved at the couple. Entrapta stopped and waved in response. Kadroh also noticed the couple.</p>
<p>“Oh hello, brother!” he called, also drenched. “Are you and Sister Entrapta going to take a boat trip?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to teach him how to swim!” shouted Entrapta cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Oh, how marvellous!” cried Kadroh, “Maybe you can teach me to swim at some point as well. It looks awfully fun.”</p>
<p>“Wait…” Scorpia was stunned. “You don’t know how to swim, Hordak?”</p>
<p>“It is a skill not in my possession,” said Hordak.</p>
<p>Scorpia scratched the back of her neck. “I mean, I kind of had a feeling since I was a scorpling, since I never saw you go anywhere near the pool…I thought it might be because you didn’t want to get water in your cybernetics, but also because you couldn’t swim, which was in turn because of your cybernetics…am I rambling?”</p>
<p>“This is most exciting, brother!” went on Kadroh, “You are truly paving the way for me and your other clone brothers to follow!”</p>
<p>“Oh…wait a minute!” interrupted Scorpia, “I’ll get you something.”</p>
<p>Scorpia ran over to the pile of toys and picked out Adora’s inflatable doughnut. She then went over to Hordak and threw it over his head.</p>
<p>“This will stop you from going under!”</p>
<p>No sooner was the ring positioned around his waist, had Kadroh had also visited the pile and found a variety of things.</p>
<p>“Here, brother! Let me help you!”</p>
<p>Before Hordak could protest, his clone brother had outfitted him in a pair of purple water wings, a bright green mask and snorkel; a baby blue lifejacket, a toddler-sized pink rubber ring (around his neck) and a pair of yellow flippers.</p>
<p>He spat out the snorkel. “I don’t need all this wretched equipment!”</p>
<p>“Hordak, if you’re going to learn to swim, you need some floatation devices to get you started,” Entrapta explained.</p>
<p>She then dragged him towards the water.</p>
<p>“Have fun!” Scorpia waved.</p>
<p>There was no escape for Hordak now. His girlfriend was pulling him with a grip of iron towards the ocean, calmly roaring, large and blue and seemingly going on forever. She looked so excited and he wanted so badly to please her…but he knew he couldn’t.</p>
<p>As the cool salty water splashed over his feet, he knew he was cornered. “Entrapta…there is another reason I have been stalling.”</p>
<p>Entrapta stopped and turned to face him. “There is?”</p>
<p>“I…I do not think I will ever be able to learn how to swim. You see…I am afraid of water.”</p>
<p>“Why is that, Hordak?” Entrapta looked concerned.</p>
<p>Hordak knew he couldn’t keep it in any longer. “Remember when I described to you the methods Horde Prime used to wipe my brain? The ritual tortures, often with electrocution? And how I still get flashbacks to that pool which he used to carry out the procedures?”</p>
<p>Through his mind flashed terrible images, conjured in his darkest nightmares. He was dressed in white robes, shoulder deep in a pool of green liquid, screaming with pain, tears running down his cheeks.</p>
<p>Entrapta looked forlorn. “Oh…I remember.”</p>
<p>She led him out of the water and the pair was soon back on the sand. Hordak dumped the inflatables.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Hordak…I had no idea,” said Entrapta.</p>
<p>“I should really be the one apologising for not telling you until now,” responded Hordak, removing the mask and snorkel, “My pride prevented me from being able to confess such a weakness. It has done for more than twenty years, yet during the time I was Horde Lord, I couldn’t bring myself to admit that Horde Prime was wrong for torturing me and that it was not my own personal failing that I was afraid.”</p>
<p>Entrapta suddenly embraced him. “Prime’s gone now. You can carve whatever path you want for yourself.”</p>
<p>Hordak stroked his claws through her hair.</p>
<p>“Yes. Indeed I can.”</p>
<p>His large ears then caught an awkward cough from behind him. He let go of his girlfriend and turned to see who it was. Not far away was Scorpia, with Kadroh at her side.</p>
<p>“So, uh, how do we admit this?” Scorpia looked sheepish. “We decided we’d go for a swim ourselves, so we followed you guys and kinda overheard the conversation…”</p>
<p>“I am immensely sorry to hear of your trauma,” Kadroh interjected, “I do not suffer from the same fear myself, but that may be because my memories of being in the green pool are hazy at best…”</p>
<p>Hordak’s jealousy towards his younger brother suddenly came back with a vengeance. Not only was he fitter, stronger and not in constant pain, not only did he take up a noticeable amount of Entrapta’s attention…but he didn’t even remember the ritual tortures he no doubt faced whilst on Prime’s ship. It just wasn’t fair! The shame he had felt for so long started to worsen. Why was he afraid of such an inconsequential thing? Water on Etheria couldn’t electrocute him – it was just water!</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re really sorry about that…” continued Scorpia, “I kind of hope you don’t mind that your brother and I now know about your deepest darkest secret?”</p>
<p>Hordak was angry for a moment…before he realised he should let it go.</p>
<p>“It is fine, Scorpia,” he said, “You and my brother would have been among the first people for me to tell after Entrapta.”</p>
<p>Scorpia looked forlorn. “I’m really sorry for you too. Catra told me a little bit about what happened to her on Prime’s ship…it must have been hard.”</p>
<p>Hordak nodded.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess we’ll see you around!” Scorpia marched forward, towards the water, Kadroh following her.</p>
<p>She waded in and Kadroh did the same, without even wincing at the new sensation of the ocean. Hordak was astounded.</p>
<p>Once the pair was suitably distanced, Hordak whispered to his wife, “How can it be? My brother does not carry any of the water trauma I suffer from!”</p>
<p>“Wow, I guess Bow and I really did fry his brain!” observed Entrapta, who had now pulled down the top of her wetsuit and was wearing it like her dungarees.</p>
<p>“I suppose that must be the explanation…” Hordak looked at his feet.</p>
<p>Entrapta raised herself with her hair and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Hordak turned to face her and smiled.</p>
<p>“It’s OK to feel the way you do,” said Entrapta.</p>
<p>“Coming from you, I can believe it,” Hordak responded.</p>
<p>The couple eventually walked back over to the deckchairs and seated themselves there. Entrapta stripped off her wetsuit entirely and Hordak followed suite, his goggles still in place on his forehead. Entrapta also removed her flippers and mask (replacing it with her sunglasses), and decided to sun-bathe, using her hair to form a shade for Hordak and his mostly pale complexion. He laid back and relaxed, finally feeling at peace. He was no longer hiding anything from his dear and lovely Entrapta, with whom he could confide any and all his secrets. In the heat, he began to feel sleepy and closed his eyes…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh hi Catra!” said Entrapta.</p>
<p>“Hey guys!” responded the cat girl, “What happened there? I thought you guys were going to snorkelling for First Ones Tech or something.”</p>
<p>“It’s a long story…” Entrapta dismissed.</p>
<p>“My brother has a fear of water,” said a familiar voice.</p>
<p>Hordak’s eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright. Did his brother really just blurt out his secret?</p>
<p>For one blissful moment, Hordak thought that only Catra had heard Kadroh spilling the beans, but as soon as he got a good look of his surroundings, his heart sank. Catra hadn’t come alone – Glimmer, Adora, Bow, Frosta, Perfuma, Netossa, Spinnerella, Lonnie, Rogelio, Kyle, Micah, Sweet Bee and Peekablue were all within hearing range, as well as Scorpia, who looked truly mortified that Kadroh had shared this so flippantly.</p>
<p>“We were going to ask if you guys wanted to join us in the water,” said Glimmer uneasily. “…but I guess that answers the question.”</p>
<p>“Last one in the water is a rotten pooka carcass!” shouted Lonnie and the crowd ran off towards the sea like a stampede of wild beasts.</p>
<p>Left behind were Scorpia, Catra, Bow, Adora and Kadroh. Hordak growled and looked at his brother, who as always had an innocent face.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh,” said Catra, “Really? I mean, I knew you never went near deep water, but…” She cut off. “I can sort of understand…” She looked forlorn.</p>
<p><em>Wait,</em> thought Hordak, <em>Is she afraid of water too?!</em></p>
<p>He knew catkind weren’t the fondest of it, but there was something in her tone that suggested her dislike was more than just annoyance. Had she been affected by Prime’s rituals in the same way that he had? Or was there another reason…?</p>
<p>“So that’s why you never went to any of our swimming lessons!” Adora looked well and truly surprised. “I had no idea, this whole time!”</p>
<p>Scorpia took hold of Kadroh’s arm and started dragging him away. “I think we should maybe join in the swimming session as well, shouldn’t we?”</p>
<p>“Bow!” Glimmer cried from afar.</p>
<p>“So, Entrapta?” Bow was dressed in a white and gold crop top with his signature red heart, with a pair of blue trunks. Hordak almost wanted to snuffle with amusement at how uniform his outfit was. The boy was clutching a large beach ball. “Do you want to join us by any chance?”</p>
<p>“No thanks. I’d rather stay with my lab partner.” Entrapta placed a hair hand on Hordak’s shoulder, calming him.</p>
<p>“OK then! See you around!” He turned and ran towards the sea. “I’m coming Glimmer!”</p>
<p>Catra and Adora gave Hordak looks of sympathy before following their friend. The princesses and Horde clones began playing with the inflatables in the water, laughing and shrieking... with the exception of Catra, who stood just outside the water. Hordak felt a touch of sympathy for her.</p>
<p>In the distance, flames could be seen on the skiff and there was a loud cry of “ADVENTURE!” followed by a softer grumble of, “Oh brother…”</p>
<p>“Guess the princesses will have to use the Horde ships to get home…” theorised Entrapta, “Gee, that’s gonna be awkward.”</p>
<p>“All of whom now know of my predicament,” lamented Hordak, putting his head in his hands, “Must my younger brother humiliate me in every way possible?”</p>
<p>Entrapta was silent for a minute, but then a hair hand crept onto Hordak’s shoulder. He lowered his arms and turned to her.</p>
<p>She smiled sweetly. “Don’t worry, Hordak. I think I might know what to do…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the wrecked Fright Zone now having been turned into a jungle, there was no way Hordak could return there after his stay on Beast Island. Before arriving there, he had lived in a tent and then Brightmoon’s “prison”, complete with an armchair and several cushions. Entrapta had proposed a solution while they were on Beast Island – once he returned to the mainland, he could come to live with her in Crypto Castle.</p>
<p>It took many hours to sail from Beast Island to the Fright Zone’s docks and then to travel on land to Brightmoon. The pair stayed overnight in a tent there with Imp, before continuing their journey the next day towards Dryl, along with Kadroh. It was very hot, passing through the equator inside Claire, and Entrapta opened the front window partway (she hadn’t installed air conditioning!) Entrapta wore just a bikini top, denim shorts, platform sandals and a pair of cat eye sunglasses. Hordak’s armour regulated his body heat but he kind of wished he had a pair of sunglasses himself. Having spent most of his life hiding in his sanctum, he wasn’t used to the sunshine. He wasn’t exactly designed for it either, with his biology being similar to a bat’s. Entrapta had lathered him up in sunscreen every sunny day on the island, while her own skin had tanned nicely. She looked positively glowing and Hordak smiled fondly at the sight of her.</p>
<p>Eventually, the four drew nearer to the mountains of Dryl. Entrapta waved to any miners they passed, who often waved in response, likely recognising her as their princess. Kadroh waved as well, confusing the miners. The wagon rolled up the lilac road to the castle, bathed in the orange light of the sunset, which framed the violet spires of Entrapta’s home. The castle lights were already starting to glow.</p>
<p>Their robot chauffer dropped them off, luggage and all, outside the inner castle doors, before settling herself within the walls and powering herself down.</p>
<p>“Welcome to your new home, guys!” cried Entrapta, her sunglasses now on top of her head, “Crypto Castle!”</p>
<p>The princess guided them into the building, helping him avoid her custom-built traps, dropping Kadroh off in his new quarters, and after wandering through corridors for what seemed like ages, they eventually arrived at Entrapta’s lab, where a large pile of First Ones tech had already been deposited on the floor by her servant robots. Her eyes lit up.</p>
<p>“We’ve got so much tech to experiment with!” she cried, “I’m so glad we cleaned up Beast Island!”</p>
<p>She picked up some of it with her hair to inspect it. Imp chittered excitedly.</p>
<p>“I should plug some of this stuff into my computer! I wonder what ancient secrets about the planet we could discover.”</p>
<p>“Entrapta,” said Hordak, seating himself on a large piece of cuboid junk, “I know you are enthusiastic, but I would like to get some rest first.”</p>
<p>Entrapta yawned and stretched her arms. “I guess I’m pretty tired too.” She put down the tech. “I guess we’ll do our experiments tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Do you have somewhere I could rest for the night? I would like to remove my armour as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“Oh sure I do! I have somewhere for you to sleep in my room.”</p>
<p>“That sounds adequate.” Hordak rose to his feet. “Before I retire to my bed, I would like to use your bathroom. Would you be so kind as to lead me there? It should be a while before I am able to locate anything in the castle.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry – I have an en suite! It’s pretty big and has both a shower and a bath.”</p>
<p>“That is fortunate. If you can show me how to use the shower, I will take one before I head to sleep.”</p>
<p>Entrapta turned to her boyfriend. “Hordak, now we’re completely alone…can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Why, certainly, my dear. You know there is nothing I would hide from you.”</p>
<p>“What exactly was it like, being in Horde Prime’s pool? I know you get a lot of nightmares about it.”</p>
<p>Hordak began to panic a little. He hadn’t expected her to ask about that, of all things! Entrapta looked as if she wondered if she’d done the wrong thing.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if you’d rather not talk about it…” she said, “I shouldn’t have asked.”</p>
<p>“It is…fine. I know I should tell you…but I do not know quite how to do so without triggering painful memories. It was truly awful and until today, I doubt you knew just how deeply it has affected me.”</p>
<p>Entrapta rose herself up using her hair and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hordak smiled.</p>
<p>“With you, my dear, I feel so safe. It is time for me to face my fears and tell you of my experiences with Prime’s memory removal methods. As I’m sure you are aware, the electrocution in the pool was excruciating…I do not want to describe it in detail.”</p>
<p>“That’s OK, baby. I’m not sure I want to know exactly what happened to you.” She changed the subject. “What was the pool like? Was it filled with coloured water or some other liquid?”</p>
<p>“It was amniotic fluid, if my memory serves me correctly. Cold, slimy and foul-smelling…it conducted electricity perfectly.” The crackle of said electricity began echoing in his eardrums, causing him to shudder. “If you don’t mind, I would like to not dwell upon such unpleasant memories again for a suitable amount of time, for fear it shall induce nightmares. Would you care to show me to my quarters?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Of course!”</p>
<p>The princess escorted him out of the lab and they eventually came back into the corridor containing the secret door behind the puppy painting, which they had gone through earlier when entering the chamber. There were dozens of other paintings. Entrapta walked until she found a painting with a kitten on it, which she pressed, opening a passageway. She led the way, Imp flying after her. Hordak ducked down and followed her through the entrance (which very clearly hadn’t been designed with a seven-foot man in mind).  They walked a little bit before coming to a door similar to the one leading to her lab. Entrapta opened it and stepped inside, followed by Imp. The lights automatically switched on.</p>
<p>“Welcome to my bedroom!” Entrapta cried, opening her arms, “I’ve wanted to show you it for the longest time.”</p>
<p>Hordak made his way into the bedroom and was pretty taken aback. In stark contrast to his quarters in the Fright Zone, which had been sufficiently small, ideal for a military man, Entrapta’s room was truly luxurious. It was large, with two bay windows. To his left was a sofa and a door that presumably led to the en suite, between the windows was a work desk and to his right there was a queen-sized four-poster bed, with a variety of pillows in various shades of purple. To the left of the bed, there was a dressing table, which seemed to be used more for experiments than anything else and on the right of the bed, there was a bookshelf, laden with various engineering manuals, science fiction books and a few graphic novels that bore an “18+” label. On the walls were various paintings, similar to the ones in the corridor, of alien planet landscapes and cute animals. There was no doubt about it – this room had Entrapta’s name all over it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Imp straightaway flew to the bed and landed on it, jumping up and down in excitement at being introduced to his new home.</p>
<p>Hordak walked over to the settee and deposited his luggage. “It is awfully kind of you to provide this couch for me to sleep on. I’m sure it shall be most comfortable.”</p>
<p>He seated himself upon it, finding the purple material it was made of soft and fuzzy. He imagined the plush seats would be adequate for his aching body.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Entrapta looked a little sheepish, her hair formed into two pointer fingers, pushing against each other. “Uh, yeah, about that…I wasn’t intending for you to sleep on the couch.”</p>
<p>Hordak rose to his feet. “Are your servants going to set me up a bed of my own?” There was plenty of room!</p>
<p>Entrapta went over to the bed and used her hair to peel off the cover. “Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to share a bed with me.”</p>
<p>The bed looked so inviting and Hordak could not help but envision himself lying beside his dear Entrapta at night. It would be his honour to share such an intimate space with her, yet he was still a little surprised she had suggested it.</p>
<p>“Entrapta…are you certain that you would not mind my form taking space from your bed?”</p>
<p>“Not at all!” Entrapta put her hands on her hips and grinned. She then changed her expression to a more flirtatious one. “You know, Hordak, sharing a bed is the first step towards taking our relationship to another level, if you know what I mean…”</p>
<p>Hordak chuckled. “Perhaps in the future, my love. I do not feel confident enough in my body yet to engage in sexual activity with you. Besides, our relationship is still relatively new and I am still adjusting to the fact I am making a life for myself outside of the framework prescribed by Prime.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be ready for it when you are.” Entrapta winked. She paused. “Give me a minute – I need to use the bathroom.” She made her way over to the en suite on the other side of the room, using her hair to transport her.</p>
<p>After she shut the door, Hordak sat down on the bed. It would be good to get some rest after a long day of travelling. Imp had already settled against one of the cushions and closed his eyes, sucking his thumb. Hordak reached over and caressed the little one’s face, causing him to coo. He chuckled, feeling so happy and at home in this oddly familiar place.</p>
<p>After a short while, Entrapta opened the bathroom door. Hordak could hear running water and see steam behind her. His girlfriend had taken off her shorts and was just wearing her bikini.</p>
<p>“Hordak?” she said, “I’ve got something I’d like to show you.”</p>
<p>Intrigued, Hordak abandoned little Imp and walked over to the bathroom door. The air was warm and it was awfully inviting. The bathroom itself was spacious. To his left there was a shower with a host of robot arms hanging above it from the ceiling. It was separated by a panel from the bath, which was currently filling up with water. Not just any water though – it had a sweet scent and was piled high with bubble foam. The scene was rather tantalising and Hordak drew nearer to the bath out of curiosity. In the patches untouched by bubbles, he could make out a bright shade of pink.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“So, uh, Hordak,” said Entrapta, “I was thinking about what you said earlier, about how Prime’s pool was cold and smelly and green. I ran a bath which is the complete opposite…do you think you’d like to test the water?”</p>
<p>Hordak knelt down and tentatively dipped one of his claws into the magenta liquid. Oddly enough, it did not trigger any flashbacks of Prime’s pool. Rather, all it made Hordak think of was the lovely Entrapta – sweet, bubbly and decidedly warm. He smiled fondly.</p>
<p>Entrapta approached him from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, not removing his finger from the water.</p>
<p>“Hordak?” Entrapta asked, “Would you like to join me in the bath?”</p>
<p>“I…think I would like to, but…I do not know if being partly submerged would have a different effect to merely testing it with my finger.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you give it a try? If you don’t like it, I’ll help you get out. What do you say?” She smiled suggestively. “I’ll be naked.”</p>
<p>Hordak bravely agreed to join her. His girlfriend then stripped him of his armour, boots, dress and undergarments. After removing her bikini, she helped him into the tub. Hordak was a little shocked by how the water was warmer than he’d been expecting when he put his first foot into it, but after a few moments he was used to it. He then eased his other foot into it, seating himself on the side of the bath, which was thick and designed for sitting on. Once he was used to the heat, he then lowered himself into the tub, Entrapta supporting him.</p>
<p>Not a single intrusive thought plagued his mind, much to his surprise. Instead, he was struck by just how comforting the feeling of being immersed in warm water was. The fragrance and bubbles made it all the more pleasant. Once he was settled, Entrapta joined him in the tub. Hordak placed his elbows on the seating, his hands resting on the edge, and tilted back his head, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>“I cannot believe I have never experienced this sensation before in my life,” he said, “It is very relaxing.”</p>
<p>“It will be good for soothing your aching muscles,” Entrapta said, “I know you’re in pain a lot of the time.”</p>
<p>“Currently, I feel hardly any pain.”</p>
<p>“Wow, really? We should take baths together a lot from now on.”</p>
<p>For the next hour, the pair soaked themselves in the pink liquid. Imp eventually saw what they were up to and got Entrapta to remove his jumpsuit, joining the couple in the bath. Entrapta used her hair to get some of her childhood bath toys out from the cupboard beneath the sinks and Imp began playing with them, sat on her lap.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She also got out some pink sponges from the cupboard and pink soap from beside one of the dishes, which were a stark contrast to the scratchy sea sponges, threadbare rags and poor quality soap they’d used whilst cleaning themselves with cold water on Beast Island.</p>
<p>Entrapta helped Hordak wash his hair and in return he helped her wash her own. She also messed around with the foam, giving herself an impressive beard and moustache and Imp an afro. She and Hordak laughed. Hordak ran his own claws through the bubbles surrounding him, finding it fascinating.</p>
<p>Eventually, they drained the bath, gave themselves one final rinse and dried themselves using Entrapta’s pink towels from the larger cupboard, before brushing their teeth and using the toilet.</p>
<p>Imp wandered into the bedroom, a little towel wrapped around his middle, carrying a toy of an Etherian water fowl. Hordak also had a towel around his waist. Entrapta was wearing one around her torso and one as a turban on her head…it was a pretty large towel.</p>
<p>Hordak was feeling very at ease and completely ready to get some rest for the night. He was still in awe over what he’d just done. For an hour, his lifelong fear of water had been…non-existent. He was proud of himself for making the leap of faith by lowering himself into the water in the first place.</p>
<p>Entrapta helped him into his underwear, which consisted of nothing but a pair of black briefs, and then put Imp in his sleepsuit, before getting into her own pyjamas. On Beast Island, she’d worn a t-shirt and baggy trousers, yet she sent them away to the laundry via robot. Instead, she gave Hordak a wink and reached into her drawers, pulling out a silky lilac matching set, consisting of a crop top with straps and a pair of shorts. Hordak helped her dry her long hair with a hairdryer and after Entrapta had recorded her log for the day, they tucked themselves into bed. They shared a brief bedtime kiss.</p>
<p>After Entrapta had switched off the light, Hordak laid back and closed his eyes. The bed was the most comfortable thing he had slept on in his whole life, a far cry from the sleeping bags they’d used on Beast Island or even his military bed from when he was Horde Lord.</p>
<p>“So, are you glad you took your first bath with me?” Entrapta whispered.</p>
<p>“Why, yes,” responded Hordak, “Surprisingly so. I do not know why I supposed for so long that it would be anything like Prime’s torture pool…I can imagine your presence in the water with me gave me a confidence boost, sweetest Entrapta.” He reached over and caressed her cheek. “I do not feel as though anyone could harm me when you’re at my side.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you feel that way.”</p>
<p>Hordak retracted his hand and the pair both closed their eyes. After a few minutes though, an idea popped into Hordak’s head.</p>
<p>“Are you awake, my love?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>“Yes, baby?” replied Entrapta.</p>
<p>“I have just had an epiphany.”</p>
<p>“What, really?” Entrapta sat up and used her hair to slap the bedside wall light, which was pink and diamond-shaped. It immediately flooded the room with warm light, which oddly enough didn’t disturb Imp, who had already drifted off.</p>
<p>Hordak sat up as well. “I was wondering, Entrapta…now that I have been made aware that water does not trigger my memories of Prime’s ship, would you be so kind as to teach me how to swim, as you so desired earlier?”</p>
<p>Entrapta’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“It has been a source of shame for me for too long…I know you would say I should not be ashamed of my limitations, but I would still like to finally learn this skill I have feared for so long.”</p>
<p>“Wow, really?! Well, I guess I’ll teach you tomorrow. There’s a swimming pool in the castle, deep underground! Granted, I haven’t used it in a very long time, but I’m sure the servants could set it up again if we wanted to use it. This is such a great idea, Hordak! It’s the perfect way to spend our time together, until we start rebuilding Salineas.”</p>
<p>“How long do you suppose it will take for me to learn how to swim?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know…it depends. I learnt pretty quickly, but my body is a lot stronger than yours. It might be hard for you to keep yourself afloat.”</p>
<p>Hordak felt a pang go through his heart at the reminder of how fragile his form was.</p>
<p>Entrapta crossed her arms and rested her chin on a hair hand. “Then again, maybe learning to swim will help you gain muscle.”</p>
<p>Wait…what was that? He could…gain muscle from learning to swim?</p>
<p>“Entrapta, are you certain about that? The pain my condition causes makes it difficult for me to exercise.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m really sure! Being in the water will help ease some of the restrictions you face on land. I’ve read that hydrotherapy is really good for people with disabilities – I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before!” She took hold of his hand. “I’d like to see you grow happier in your own skin…maybe this is the right step forward.”</p>
<p>“What did I ever do to deserve a woman as lovely as you?” Hordak raised her hand to his lips and tenderly kissed her fingers.</p>
<p>Before long, the light was switched off again and the pair settled off to sleep. That night, Hordak had a dream similar to many he’d had before over the course of his life. Once again, he was on the bridge of Prime’s ship, the sound of chanting clones in the background. He was dressed in his white and grey robes. Before him was the green pool, causing him to panic at the very sight. He saw someone come up behind him and knew who it was.</p>
<p>“Take yourself into the pool, little brother,” said Prime menacingly.</p>
<p>“No! Please no!” begged Hordak. He wanted to run but somehow he was glued to the spot.</p>
<p>“All beings must suffer to be pure,” taunted the former emperor, before giving him an aggressive shove.</p>
<p>Hordak was thrown headfirst into the smelly green liquid, going completely under, into pitch black darkness. He cried out, somehow his lungs not filling with the substance. He struggled, trying to get back to the surface, but it was no use.</p>
<p>Then, all of a sudden, he noticed there was something down there with him, in the corner of his eye. He turned to look and came across a naked woman, swimming towards him, her long hair free and loose. It was none other than his beloved Entrapta, who looked so happy. The moment he realised it was her, his mood immediately elevated.</p>
<p>As soon as she was in reach, he grabbed hold of her hand. When Hordak caught sight of his wrist, he could see he was no longer wearing his robes. In fact, he was completely nude. He felt so free and confident in his nakedness, perhaps even more so than he was in real life. Entrapta laughed and he joined in with her.</p>
<p>No longer was his dream a nightmare. In fact, it was quite the opposite…</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four</p>
<p>Crypto Castle’s swimming pool could only be accessed by a shaft, leading deep underground, below the mountain next to the castle. The lift was metal and grey-ish purple, playing looping music as the couple went down. Entrapta twiddled her thumbs, moving her head from side to side. She was dressed in her usual outfit, minus her gloves and welding mask. Hordak was clad in his armour, but much like the day before, wasn’t wearing his signature makeup. Both of them were carrying bags of their swimming equipment. It took several minutes to descend and the longer the journey went on, the more Hordak found the music insufferable. Just before they reached their destination, he was struggling to restrain himself from ripping the speaker out of the corner.</p>
<p>Once he stepped into the pool room though, he completely forgot about his annoyance. His jaw dropped in amazement. He had seen the Fright Zone’s pool from a distance on occasion. It was rectangular, medium in size, unheated and had lines on the floor to mark swimming lanes. Adequate for its purpose. Crypto Castle’s pool, however, was…something else.</p>
<p>It was housed in a large cave, a few spotlights built into the jagged roof. The pool itself was larger than the Fright Zone’s one and vaguely circular. He could see a waterfall at the back, as well as a slide on the right. In front of the pool were three chairs, perfect for lounging. Everything about this hidden location seemed truly luxurious and Hordak could hardly believe it was connected to his new home.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh hey, they finished filling the pool!” cried Entrapta, taking her bag off her shoulder. “Hey, Hordak! There’s a changing room over there.”</p>
<p>On the left side of the room, there were a few lockers and a door styled after the entrance to Entrapta’s lab. Hordak’s attention, however, was drawn more to the right side of the room, in which there was bodybuilding equipment, including various weights.</p>
<p>“I did not know there was a gym in the castle,” Hordak thought aloud.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah! My dads used to let me have a go with the weights sometimes. I have some upstairs as well, which I use to keep these guns!” Entrapta flexed her muscles, which were surprisingly toned.</p>
<p>Hordak smiled, but there was a pang of jealousy. Even his tiny girlfriend had way more muscle on her than him.</p>
<p>“Will I need my wetsuit for this activity or will my bathing suit suffice?” asked Hordak.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you can just wear your bikini,” replied Entrapta, “The water is heated. It comes from an underground spring – you can find traces of Etherium in it!”</p>
<p>The pair headed into the changing room and got into their swimming gear. Hordak came out in his black bikini, feeling a lot more confident in it now only his girlfriend could see his form. He positioned his goggles over his eyes and felt pretty cool. Entrapta soon followed him, wearing her own bikini. Her mask was already on her face but her snorkel was not in her mouth, leaving her free to grin.</p>
<p>Next to the pool chairs was a box of toys, some of which Hordak recognised from the kind used to train the Horde cadets. Entrapta grabbed a couple of noodles and a kickboard.</p>
<p>“You’ll need these,” she explained, “My Dads used these to teach me to swim when I was a little girl.”</p>
<p>“Your fathers taught you to swim?” exclaimed Hordak, as his girlfriend handed him the equipment.</p>
<p>“Yeah! We used to go to this pool a lot when I was a kid. I…haven’t really used it since their deaths…” She looked at her feet.</p>
<p>Hordak felt a little guilty. “I am sorry.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s all right! I’m sure they’d be so glad that I’m using the pool again – with my lab partner!”</p>
<p>Entrapta then went down the ladder into the water. She waved to her boyfriend.</p>
<p>“It’s really warm!”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Hordak wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. He walked to the edge of the pool, still holding the foam items (which were a little worse for wear after having likely been unused for over twenty years), wondering if he should use the steps like Entrapta or seat himself on the edge and ease himself in, especially since his arms were full.</p>
<p>“Drop the toys in the pool!” suggested Entrapta.</p>
<p>Hordak did just that and now his arms were free, decided to use the ladder. As he took the first step, he became aware that it was a little wobbly. He panicked for a moment, worrying that it could suddenly break off, causing him to fall down. He then reassured himself that Entrapta, who wasn’t that much lighter than him, had descended with ease. He went down onto the next rung, feeling the water lap around his foot. He made his way down quickly, in case the old ladder decided it couldn’t take his weight any more. The water came up to his upper legs and was indeed very warm. In contrast to the sweet perfume of Entrapta’s bubble bath, the scent of chlorine was very strong. It gave him flashbacks to when he had passed the area of the Fright Zone where the pool was located.</p>
<p>Much like the day before, he felt pretty indifferent to the sensation of being immersed in water. He took hold of a noodle, which was floating in front of him.</p>
<p>“How do I use this?” he asked.</p>
<p>Entrapta grabbed the other one and threw her body onto it. She began kicking and propelled herself forward. Hordak wasn’t quite sure if he could mimic her actions and stood there with an uneasy expression, until Entrapta noticed and put her feet back on the floor.</p>
<p>“First things first – I’m going to teach you to kick water from the side. That’s the first thing my fathers did.”</p>
<p>The pair went over to the pool’s edge and took hold of the gutter. Entrapta got Hordak to let his body float and then instructed him to start kicking. Hordak did so and began splashing the water with his legs. He went on for a bit until he got the hang of it. Entrapta’s next step was for him to take hold of a board. They walked further into the pool, where it got progressively deeper. After some thought, she used her hair to position it on his chest, still holding on, and got him to repeat the same movement with his legs, supporting his body with her hair. He did this for a couple of minutes before she got him to let go and start using his arms to help keep him afloat, in the pattern of a breaststroke.</p>
<p>Once he was starting to get the hang of it, she let go of him.</p>
<p>“I am swimming!” he cried, and indeed he was…until all of a sudden, the board escaped from underneath his body.</p>
<p>Shocked, Hordak went under, struggling and thrashing. He felt chlorinated water rushing into his orifices, clogging his throat and preventing him from crying in fright. A horrified Entrapta reached out to him with her hair but he managed to find his footing and rise to his full height. He coughed out some pool water, glad to be free of the unfamiliar taste, and caught his breath back.</p>
<p>“Are you all right, Hordak?” asked Entrapta, “My calculations didn’t account for the possibility that the board might move.”</p>
<p>“I am fine,” Hordak wheezed.</p>
<p>Entrapta kept her hair on his shoulder until he was breathing normally.</p>
<p>“Looks like I’m gonna have to teach you to hold your breath, huh?” she said.</p>
<p>Their next lesson was just that. Entrapta got Hordak to pinch his nose (which was indeed possible, despite it being short) and held her own, despite her wearing a snorkelling mask. She took hold of his hand.</p>
<p>“On the count of three…one, two, three!”</p>
<p>The pair ducked down beneath the water. Hordak felt his hair lift and move of its own accord. He looked at his surroundings. Everything had turned blue. He looked at his girlfriend. She had let go of her nose and was grinning. Hordak felt brave enough to let go of his own nasal cartilage and continued to hold his breath. He inspected his free hand, moving it in the warm liquid. Much like the bath the night before, he felt so serene. He could hear nothing but the echo of the water moving.</p>
<p>He began to laugh but only bubbles came out of his mouth. Entrapta copied him, blowing bubbles, making him grin. He was now able to prevent the water from venturing into his throat, though he could still taste the chlorine on his tongue. They remained down there for about a minute, before Entrapta went back up to the surface. Hordak followed her, still holding her hand.</p>
<p>“So, what did you think of that?” she asked, still smiling.</p>
<p>“Truly magnificent,” responded Hordak. His fangs still tasted of chlorine, but he was glad he had managed to eject the pool water from his mouth before ascending. “It is ever so kind of you to be patient with me…I am very behind in terms of my ability in this field.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wasn’t expecting you to get the hang of it right away! We’re experimenting, Hordak –that’s what we love to do best, right?”</p>
<p>Hordak smiled. “You are most certainly correct, my dear.”</p>
<p>Now that Hordak felt a little more confident, he had a go with the board again, supported by Entrapta’s hair. She let go of him and he continued to gracefully move his limbs through the water, propelling him around the pool. He found his limbs starting to ache and went back onto his feet, the water now coming up to his neck. Entrapta swam over to him and began treading water to keep herself at his side.</p>
<p>“You’ve progressed so much already!” she cried, “I can’t believe it.”</p>
<p>“I may need to rest for a while,” Hordak answered.</p>
<p>“We can go get changed if you like.”</p>
<p>“That will not be necessary. I am…content remaining in the water with you.”</p>
<p>The couple messed around for a bit. Entrapta swam under Hordak’s legs and cannon-balled from the ledge beside the waterfall. She did the backstroke around Hordak, spouting water from her mouth. She snorkelled around him too, before popping up out of the water and lifting up her mask.</p>
<p>Hordak eventually got brave enough to try swimming again. The board had now floated off halfway across the pool, into the deep end. Hordak was just about to ask Entrapta to retrieve it, when a thought struck him. What if he could get it himself? Before he could stop himself, he lifted his legs off the floor and began doing the breaststroke he’d mastered earlier.</p>
<p>Entrapta gasped, noticing that he didn’t have a swimming aid.</p>
<p>“Hordak!” she squeaked, “You’re doing it! You can SWIM!”</p>
<p>And indeed he could! Hordak almost couldn’t believe it, but he was gliding through the water, without anyone or anything supporting him. His body was no doubt weak, but he was strong enough to keep himself afloat. He was able to move more freely than he’d ever been able to on land and wasn’t in pain from it! How utterly bizarre it was, that just 24 hours before, he had been afraid to even enter the water. He would have likely thought a person insane if they had been to tell him back then that the very next day, he’d be able to swim.</p>
<p>He turned around and swam towards Entrapta, who herself had been swimming towards him. They met and he settled his feet on the floor once again, taking hold of Entrapta by wrapping an arm around her waist. She was laughing with glee.</p>
<p>“I cannot believe it!” she cried.</p>
<p>Hordak took hold of her chin with his free hand and rubbed his thumb over her lower lip. “It is…scarcely comprehensible to me that I have learned to swim in such a short space of time, after needlessly fearing the water for most of my life. I am exceedingly grateful to you for teaching me such a vital skill and do not doubt it will serve me well in the future. How can I ever repay you, loveliest Entrapta?”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to repay me. You deserve to be able to do things, despite your disability, Hordak.”</p>
<p>Their faces drew close and their lips met. Entrapta wrapped her arms around him.</p>
<p>After the kiss had ended, they smiled at one another and let go. Entrapta trod water once more, before reaching to take off her mask and snorkel.</p>
<p>“Now you know how to swim, maybe I could teach you how to snorkel!”</p>
<p>She threw Hordak the equipment, which landed in the water in front of him.</p>
<p>He fished it out and said, “Perhaps that would also be necessary, if we are to go searching for First Ones tech underwater in the future.”</p>
<p>Entrapta began squealing with excitement. Hordak loved seeing her so happy. He took off his own goggles, handing them to Entrapta, emptied the mask and attached it to his face.</p>
<p>“Is this adequate?” he asked Entrapta.</p>
<p>Entrapta, who had just finished putting on his black goggles, responded, “Uh…you need to pull your hair out from under the mask.”</p>
<p>Hordak adjusted his tuft, slicking it back with ease. “Is that better?”</p>
<p>“Perfect!” cried Entrapta, “All you’ve got to do now is put the snorkel in your mouth and you’re good to go. Try not to get any water in it!”</p>
<p>Hordak emptied the snorkel and inserted the mouthpiece. It was yet another strange taste for the alien who had previously known little more than the flavour of ration bars, toothpaste and his own bile. It was flexible, but he was afraid of sinking his teeth into it, in case he bit through the plastic. He concluded that if he was ever to acquire his own set, he would find a snorkel made of material more suited for his fangs.</p>
<p>“Am I wearing this correctly?” he tried to ask, but his speech was muffled.</p>
<p>Entrapta began giggling.</p>
<p>“What is so funny?” he attempted to say, before realising he sounded pretty ridiculous. He snorted in amusement.</p>
<p>Entrapta pulled herself together. “OK, on the count of three, we’re going under. One, two, three!”</p>
<p>She and Hordak ducked down. Hordak stuck his head downward as he had seen his girlfriend do; knowing that was the way to ensure water didn’t get into the tube. What he hadn’t been counting on, however, was for the fuchsia lenses to change the colour of the water. When wearing his regular goggles, they did little more than darken the turquoise. However, the bright pink mixed with the chlorine’s blue dye…turned the water a murky shade of green.</p>
<p>Without warning, Hordak began to panic. Flashbacks from his dream the night before suddenly came to mind. The scent of plastic and chlorine could not cancel out his distinct memories of the green pool’s stench or the zap of a thousand volts frying his body. Water began to get into his mouth and he spluttered, throwing up his head and spitting out the mouthpiece, along with a drizzle of water.</p>
<p>Noticing his abrupt retreat, Entrapta popped her head out of the water. Hordak began to cough.</p>
<p>“Are you all right, babe?” asked his girlfriend, genuinely concerned.</p>
<p>Hordak removed the mask, vowing never to put it on again. “I am now. However, your mask turned the water…a shade of green.”</p>
<p>Entrapta gasped. “Like Horde Prime’s pool!” She looked as though she wanted to kick herself for not realising in time that such a thing could trigger him.</p>
<p>Hordak handed her back the snorkelling set. “I will never use these again.”</p>
<p>Entrapta removed Hordak’s goggles. “In that case, we’d better get you your own set. If you’d still like to learn to snorkel, of course.” She handed Hordak his goggles.</p>
<p>“Actually, that may not be necessary.” Hordak repositioned his goggles, while Entrapta put on her own. “I am starting to wonder if I actually need to have a breathing apparatus. My species requires less oxygen than your own and I am aware I can hold my breath for a substantial amount of time.”</p>
<p>“Wow, really?!” Entrapta’s eyes lit up.</p>
<p>She then got a thoughtful expression and positioned her hairy forefinger under her chin.</p>
<p>“Can you give me a demonstration?” she asked.</p>
<p>After Entrapta had positioned her mask and snorkel, Hordak hopped beneath the water, his girlfriend watching nearby. He sat on the floor while she circled him. He was down there for quite some time, before deciding to go back to the surface. Entrapta popped her head up as well and took out her snorkel.</p>
<p>“You were down there for about five minutes!” she exclaimed, “That’s way longer than I could hold my breath for. That’s amazing!”</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking, how long would you be able to hold your own breath for? I recall that Force Captain Octavia trained my non-amphibian frogmen to use a kind of underwater breathing apparatus for deep sea missions. I would assume most Etherians cannot go without oxygen for very long.”</p>
<p>“About a minute, usually. Any longer than a few and wow, you’re in trouble!”</p>
<p>“That would mean, if you were to go deep sea diving in search of First Ones tech, you would require an aqualung to stay down there for significant amounts of time?”</p>
<p>“Not unless I wanted to drown! How long can your species hold your breath for?”</p>
<p>Hordak paused. “I…am not sure. I am aware my species is designed to be able to breathe in most atmospheres.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got an idea!” cried Entrapta, “I’ll get a timer!”</p>
<p>She swam over to the ladder and hoisted herself out of the pool, walking towards the lockers.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back!” she shouted.</p>
<p>She got a bright pink towel out of her locker, wrapped it around her and went into the lift. While she was gone, Hordak tried floating on his back and closing his eyes. His ears filled with the sound of the water moving and he completely relaxed, his mind now entirely free from any flashbacks to his abused past.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to BuzzTheBatGirl for the illustration!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five</p><p>Hordak was not disturbed until five minutes later, when Entrapta arrived at the poolside.</p><p>“I’m back, baby!” she shouted.</p><p>Hordak got back to his feet and then swam over to where she was sat. She was dangling her legs in the water and had out a stopwatch in one of her hands.</p><p>“OK…in order for this experiment to work, you’ll need to stay underwater for as long as possible.”</p><p>“Understood,” responded Hordak.</p><p>“On the count of three…one, two, three!”</p><p>Hordak went under and seated himself on the floor of the pool. Entrapta promptly switched on the timer. While he was down there, she got out a copy of “Passion In The Depths” (rated 18+) to entertain herself with, giggling at the naughty bits. Hordak, however, spent his time underwater contemplating what he’d be able to do now he was able to transport himself freely through the water.</p><p>He envisioned spending many more days with her at the pool, just the two of them, making the most of the time they had to themselves, before they eventually started rebuilding Salineas, as they had promised Mermista during their trial. He felt a little guilty not starting the project immediately, but he was certain she would contact them when wanted them to begin.</p><p>It would be awfully…fun to continue visiting the pool. This concept of “fun” was very new and alien to a military man like himself. The thought of doing stuff for pure pleasure, without a goal in mind, was something he still wasn’t able to get his head around.</p><p>Then again, they did have a goal, didn’t they? They were preparing to collect technology from the waters of Beast Island. He imagined exploring the shallows with his girlfriend, decked out in her snorkelling gear, finding whatever tech had washed into the ocean with her. He began to wonder if some of it had gone pretty deep though. From what she had told him earlier, she wouldn’t be able to do very much exploring unless she was able to acquire some breathing equipment.</p><p>He began to wonder if former Force Captain Octavia could train his girlfriend to use the apparatus, like she had with his soldiers. He was all too aware that Entrapta was a determined woman and would probably be enthusiastic about training for her next scientific mission. He began to consider if he would join her for the tech hunt, since it was possible he wouldn’t need breathing equipment of his own. Then again, his body was very weak and he doubted it would be a good idea to venture so deep into the depths. Perhaps he would have to stay at home while she kept him posted using a waterproof pad.</p><p>Arranging for her to learn to dive would be a good way of repaying her for teaching her to swim, even though she had insisted she didn’t need any repayment. Hordak thought she still utterly deserved for him to return the favour though.</p><p>As time passed by, he began to experience an unfamiliar sensation. It was almost as if…he felt the urge to breathe again. That he was running out of oxygen in his blood. He launched himself upward, getting to his feet, and took a large gulp of air.</p><p>Entrapta promptly switched off her timer. “Twenty minutes!” she cried.</p><p>Hordak’s breathing patterns were soon back to normal.</p><p>“That is seriously impressive,” continued Entrapta, “This will make scientific discovery easier for us, since you won’t need a mask and snorkel. Oh man, just think of all the FIRST ONES TECH we’ll be able to find in the shallows of Beast Island.”</p><p>The mention of the word “shallow” reminded Hordak of his earlier thoughts.</p><p>“Entrapta…would you be interested in going on deeper dives around Beast Island?”</p><p>“If it means I can find more First Ones tech, then certainly! Why do you say that?”</p><p>“While I was under the water, I thought about former Force Captain Octavia and wondered if you’d like it if I asked her to teach you how to use underwater breathing equipment.”</p><p>Entrapta’s eyes lit up, practically sparkling.</p><p>“Hordak…that would be PERFECT! I could find so much more tech on the ocean floor! I could even…build us a SUBMARINE!” She squealed and waved her hands.</p><p>She slipped herself back into the pool, discarding her dirty novel on one of the chairs using her hair.</p><p>“Just imagine…” she went on, “We could make so many scientific discoveries about the ocean floor. Isn’t that exciting?”</p><p>“Indeed so.” Hordak was a little concerned by her use of the word “we”.</p><p>She soon joined him in the pool once more and as they swam together, nattered incessantly about their potential future discoveries. It pleased Hordak immensely to hear her so enthusiastic about their next adventure. He reflected on how unbelievable it still was to have such an amazing woman at his side, so happy and full of life.</p><p>Eventually, the pair got out of the pool.</p><p>As they passed the gym equipment, Hordak asked, “Entrapta…when we return here again? Do you suppose I could try using the weights? I have been insecure about my body for too long…it is about time I did something to change it.”</p><p>“Oh…certainly!” cried Entrapta, “You want to get rid of this, huh?”</p><p>She poked him in the gut with her hair.</p><p>“Don’t do that,” growled Hordak, and she retracted her hair. “You don’t suppose that even a frame such as my own would be able to…STOP THAT!”</p><p>Entrapta was nudging his belly again. She giggled mischievously, but didn’t pull away. Hordak was a little annoyed but tried to ignore it.</p><p>“As you were saying, I would like to even out my figure as much as possible and perhaps gain some muscle.” He suddenly began poking his own stomach. “This wretched accumulation of adipose is getting on my nerves! It spoils my already unsightly body.”</p><p>Entrapta put a thumb and forefinger under her chin. “I don’t know…I find it kind of cute!” She continued to prod his abdomen. “And squishy!”</p><p>“I do not WANT to be ‘squishy’…what I would like is a more toned and muscular form…like I once had.” His voice turned sad.</p><p>He barely remembered what it was like to have a body that didn’t bother him, other than that he took it for granted.</p><p>“I’m sure you can work on that.” Entrapta’s hair now rested on his shoulder. Hordak smiled.</p><p>The pair soon got changed, hanging their swimming gear to dry on the weight rack, before heading back up to the castle. They spent the afternoon rummaging through the First Ones tech they’d collected on Beast Island and sorting it into piles for later experiments.</p><p>Later the same day, Hordak retired to the sofa in Entrapta’s bedroom and took it upon himself to contact Octavia via a communications pad. He waited for a couple of minutes before her familiar face popped up on screen.</p><p>“Hey…what’s up, old boss?” she asked.</p><p>“Good evening, Octavia. I trust you have gotten to your new home safely?”</p><p>“I sure did…I’m sharing a house with some old buddies from the Horde. How are you and Entrapta doing?” Octavia got a mischievous smile, as if she was hoping to hear some juicy gossip.</p><p>“I am settling in nicely to my new home in Crypto Castle. It is quite luxurious, in fact…I am continually taken aback from the number of rooms contained within its grounds, including a swimming pool.”</p><p>“Wow, really? You really have gone up in the world,” Octavia teased.</p><p>“It is regarding this swimming pool that I have a request to ask you. You see…I have been unable to swim my entire life, partly due to a fear of water. Today…my darling Entrapta helped me overcome my fear and she has taught me to swim.”</p><p>Octavia’s jaw dropped open. “No…way! Have you been replaced by some dude who looks and acts just like you? Or has the fearsome Lord Hordak finally set foot in a swimming pool?” She threw back her head and guffawed. “Oh, geez!” She wiped her eyes. “I remember all those times you utterly refused to go anywhere near the pool, even to help supervise the cadets. And now Entrapta’s taught you to swim?! Good on that chick!” She chuckled again.</p><p>“Indeed…learning this new skill will be a blessing to me,” Hordak continued. “As a reward for her kindness, I would like to ask you if you would teach her a skill that she is in need of…as you are aware, Entrapta has an interest in collecting and experimenting with First Ones tech. She has wanted for some time to search for it around the waters of Beast Island and would greatly appreciate it if you were to teach her to safely use underwater breathing equipment.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure…I could have a look in the Fright Zone to see if the old diving equipment is still usable. Unless Perfuma has made the tanks into plant pots, I think it would still be good to go!” Plumeria’s princess had since turned the Fright Zone into a community garden. “Of course, I won’t be able to make it to your place for another week. How does that sound?”</p><p>“I am certain Entrapta has nothing planned on that date. It is most kind of you to agree to this arrangement.”</p><p>A nagging voice told Hordak,<em> What if Mermista contacts you before then?</em> but he felt it would be wrong to refuse Octavia’s reasonable offer.</p><p>“Hey…I don’t mind,” said Octavia, “I like that girl of yours. I thought my working eye might pop out of my head when I first saw the pair of you working together…man, that Traps has grit.” She laughed again. “I knew right then you’d met your match! I’m glad you guys are happy together.”</p><p>Hordak could not help but reflect on his years of service alongside Octavia, remembering her as a competent yet very serious officer. It was almost surreal to see her so amused, but somehow his relationship with Entrapta really drew something out of her. He had to admit, it might likewise be odd for her to see him so relaxed after he’d spent most of his military life keeping up a cold and stern image. He was glad things had moved on for both him and his colleagues.</p><p>…</p><p>The next day, the couple went in the pool again, this time bringing Kadroh. He took to the warm water instantly and Entrapta taught him to swim as well.</p><p>“This is amazing, Sister Entrapta!” he cried, doing a breaststroke.</p><p>Seeing his brother’s finely toned form in the water made Hordak feel jealous again and he set about starting to use the weightlifting equipment. He got changed into some exercise clothes while Kadroh and Entrapta were still in the pool and went straight over to the gym equipment. He tried to lift the barbell but was immediately struck by how heavy it was. He went over to the dumbbells and tried to lift each one of them, but the only set he could manage were the smallest, which he begrudgingly accepted.</p><p>Entrapta eventually went over to assist him, still in her bikini. She taught him various muscle exercises and Hordak soon got the hang of them. She then taught them to Kadroh as well, who was using a much heavier pair of dumbbells. Hordak eyed him enviously.</p><p>They continued to swim in the pool every afternoon and train with weights later most days, working on a different body part each time. Entrapta did various strokes with her hair in the water, just for the heck of it, and lifted weights with her hair too. Imp also began joining his family, doing the doggy paddle as he’d learnt in one of Octavia’s classes. Hordak soon got accustomed to using the weights and began to wonder if eventually he’d get strong enough to upgrade to the next variety.</p><p>When they were not exercising together, the pair were either experimenting with the First Ones tech from Beast Island or sketching up plans for their submarine. Surprisingly enough, Mermista did not contact them about their service project in Salineas, so they didn’t pay it any mind and instead focused on their personal ventures.</p><p>Hordak did not yet see any visible muscle growth from his training, but he did notice that his stomach was starting to get slightly flatter, so he thought that was a start. His body ached a lot from his training, but Entrapta assured him that it was a good sign, as it showed his muscles were adapting.</p><p>On the day of Entrapta’s first diving lesson, Octavia turned up at the castle with a trolley.</p><p>“Turns out, the diving gear was pretty much untouched!” she said.</p><p>Hordak let her inside, but he couldn’t help eying the scuba equipment as she made her way into the hall. As far as he could guess, there were two aqualungs, but Octavia didn’t need breathing equipment as far as he could remember. He concluded she must have decided to give Entrapta a twin set.</p><p>He still wasn’t entirely familiar with the castle’s traps, but thankfully Entrapta soon met them near the entrance and guided them past her booby traps into the lift leading to the pool. Before long, Hordak, Entrapta and Octavia stepped into the cavern.</p><p>“Whoa!” cried Octavia, drinking in the scenery. “You weren’t kidding me when you told me this place was lavish, Hordak.” She parked the trolley against the lockers and began unloading the contents. “I brought two of everything, except the air gauge. You guys should be good to go once I fill the tanks.”</p><p>“That’s perfect!” cried Entrapta, “Hordak and I will go get changed.”</p><p>“Entrapta…I…” Hordak was about to explain that he wouldn’t be joining her in the lesson, when he suddenly realised that after swimming and working out for the last week without adverse effects, maybe he’d prepared himself to be able to learn to dive. His mind kept telling him, <em>Your body is weak! You’ll only hurt yourself!</em> but he didn’t listen. He’d felt like his defect prevented him from doing things for all too long. It was about time he started listening to his heart instead. “I…am not sure if it is necessary for me to learn to use the equipment. I can hold my breath for up to twenty minutes at a time.”</p><p>“That’s true,” responded Entrapta, “It still might be pretty useful though, especially since you won’t be able to hold your breath in long bouts after the first time.”</p><p>“I suppose…I could join in with the lesson.”</p><p>He and Entrapta removed their swimming gear from their lockers and went to change. Hordak came out wearing a wetsuit over his bikini, carrying a pair of flippers Entrapta had surreptitiously acquired for him under an arm. His face was once again scrubbed of makeup, but this time he wasn’t wearing his goggles. Entrapta wasn’t far behind him, wearing her own wetsuit and likewise carrying a pair of flippers.</p><p>By this time, Octavia had taken all the diving gear out of the trolley. She had filled up the tanks and everything was spread out, ready to be used.</p><p>“So, do either of you guys have underlying health conditions or disabilities? I need to know about them before I teach you to dive.”</p><p>Octavia had not been in the same room as Hordak during his trial and obviously hadn’t caught wind of his secret, the former Horde Lord suddenly realised.</p><p>“Yeah, I do – I have autism and ADHD!” said Entrapta proudly.</p><p>“That won’t be a problem,” said Octavia, “And you, Hordak?”</p><p>“I…have rather a lot of issues, I’m afraid,” he answered honestly, “This might complicate my desire to learn to use the equipment.”</p><p>Octavia raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never told me about them before.”</p><p>“Until recently, I hid them the best I could, but after I was put on trial for my war crimes, they are becoming common knowledge. It is about time I shared the details of my condition with you, former Force Captain. I have a…defect. It makes it painful for me to move at times, maintain muscle mass and, until my dear Entrapta encouraged me to change my diet, it had rendered me underweight.”</p><p>Octavia crossed her arms. “I did think you were a pretty skinny fella. Is the armour to hide this?”</p><p>“That is correct. It also stabilises my body and makes me stronger, to the point where my illness isn’t obvious.”</p><p>“Hmm…are you on any medication?”</p><p>“I will confess I need it to function…”</p><p>“Does it have any…y’know…side effects? Drowsiness, especially?”</p><p>“Not that I know of.”</p><p>“Are you prone to fainting, by any chance?”</p><p>“I did used to be, but since Entrapta improved my armour, I have not fainted once. I experience less stress and pain than I used to. I am uncertain if there is a risk.”</p><p>“Diving can cause migraines. Do you get those?”</p><p>“Once again, I did used to, but have not experienced any since my armour was improved.”</p><p>“Do you have any heart problems or high blood pressure? Those are the biggest no-nos.”</p><p>“I do not. Both of my hearts are healthy and my blood pressure is average.” Entrapta had checked by running tests on him a while ago.</p><p>“Do you have asthma?”</p><p>“Not as far as I’m aware. I used to have breathing difficulties, but they are no more. My main issue is that I struggle to use my arms and fingers at times, though that has likewise improved due to medication.”</p><p>Octavia looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, “Nah, you’ll be fine.” She pointed at the pool. “You guys go get in there and show me your swimming skills.”</p><p>Hordak made his way towards the body of water. While he was making his way there, he suddenly realised Entrapta wasn’t beside him. He swivelled to see that she was still with the former Force Captain.</p><p>“I’m really impressed you taught the old boss to swim,” said Octavia, a hand on Entrapta’s shoulder, “Never did I think I’d see him set foot in one of my frogman classes, let alone as a student!”</p><p>Entrapta grinned. “He’s changed a lot over the past couple years.”</p><p>Hordak smiled. He knew all too well that was mostly thanks to her.</p><p>Entrapta then went over to join him and they both made their way into the pool. The pair demonstrated to Octavia that they could both swim 200 metres unaided and that they could float on their backs. Once she was satisfied, she ordered them to climb out and put their flippers on.</p><p>“I cannot believe you have managed to convince me to wear such bizarre looking shoes,” Hordak said to his girlfriend, as he slipped his fins on.</p><p>Entrapta jumped into the pool, having already got her flippers on. She began swimming with them, propelling herself around the pool with great speed.</p><p>“You’ll have to get used to using these, Hordak!”</p><p>Hordak jumped in next and began swimming. He was immediately struck by how much faster he was able to go whilst wearing them. He caught up to his girlfriend.</p><p>“These fins are remarkable!” he cried, “My body shall not tire as quickly if I am wearing them on our dives.”</p><p>“That’s so good to hear!” chirped Entrapta.</p><p>The pair swam back to the edge of the pool, where Octavia had placed their diving equipment. She passed one set, which was smaller and probably intended for the use of frogwomen, to Entrapta. It consisted of an aqualung (with the Horde’s symbol on it) carried on a vest, upon one side of which was a yellow spare regulator and a pressure gauge, both connected to the tank’s valve, along with a hose that led to the main breathing apparatus. The regulator was attached to a clear full facial mask, about the right size and shape for Entrapta’s head. Entrapta got her vest on first.</p><p>“The tank’s a little heavy!” she said, as she did up the buckles.</p><p>“It should be,” responded Octavia, “It’s made of military grade steel.”</p><p>Once the vest was secured, Entrapta carefully placed the mask upon her face and did up the straps.</p><p>“Are you breathing OK?” asked the former Force Captain.</p><p>“It’s perfect!” Entrapta grinned and did a double thumbs up…quadruple if you counted her sodden hair. “Now it’s your turn, Hordak!”</p><p>“I may need some assistance, if you don’t mind, Entrapta,” said Hordak as he stepped forward.</p><p>Octavia handed him the equipment. He held onto the mask while Entrapta helped him into his vest. It was heavy, like she had described, but not to the point where he felt overwhelmed by it. Those weight-lifting sessions were paying off.</p><p>He was about to put on his mask, when Entrapta said, “Wait! You said your species doesn’t need as much oxygen. If I adjust the amount of air you breathe, it might make it more comfortable for you underwater and you won’t have any breathing difficulties.”</p><p>She fiddled with the valve, checking the pressure gauge, until she’d thinned the oxygen enough for her boyfriend. Hordak then fitted his mask and took a few breaths.</p><p>“Surprisingly, that does make a difference,” he observed, “That was rather thoughtful of you, Entrapta.”</p><p>Entrapta grinned.</p><p>Octavia then jumped into the pool with them. “Right guys, let’s teach you how to use this stuff. Remember – it’s important for you to fully inhale and exhale when you’re under the water. And whatever you do, DON’T hold your breath and ascend. You’re scientists – work it out. Oh, and did I mention there’s a radio built into your masks? You can still talk to each other when you’re down there. The first thing I want you to do is lower your faces into the water and getting used to breathing.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The couple both bent down and planted their masks onto the surface of the water. Hordak could see his flippers down there. He lowered his head beneath the surface and then sat down upon the floor. The sight before him was that of Octavia’s waist and legs, with Entrapta sat like a frog a little in front of him. She waved.</p><p>“Hi Hordak!” Her voice was loud and clear on the radio. “Isn’t this amazing?”</p><p>Her pigtails floated freely around her. Bubbles escaped from her regulator and Hordak noticed his own device emitted them as well, whenever he breathed out.</p><p>“Indeed so,” he responded.</p><p>Hordak could hear the sound of his own breath constantly, reminding him to inhale and exhale as Octavia had instructed. His tank did not feel as heavy now that it was supported by the water.</p><p>Entrapta had floated backwards, her hands still on her knees. “Just think, Hordak! With this equipment, we could make so many discoveries!”</p><p>Hordak was glad to have decided to join the lesson. Now he had an idea of what it was like to use the equipment, he could quite easily envision himself going on a deep sea dive, with Entrapta at his side.</p><p>The next step of the lesson was learning to equalise their ears. It was during this section that Hordak accidentally got water in his mask, frustrating him greatly. He rose to the surface and took the wretched thing off, emptying it.</p><p>“You don’t need to do that,” said Octavia.</p><p>She then taught them how to clear their masks.</p><p>Hordak soon got the hang of pressing onto his regulator and blowing hard with his nose, causing the water to rise out of the top of his mask. Before long, he and Entrapta were swimming confidently beneath the water, hand in hand, pretty accustomed to the equipment. They popped their heads up before Entrapta’s oxygen ran out. She removed her mask.</p><p>“Man, that was a lot of fun!”</p><p>“Looks like the lesson is over,” said Octavia, her arms crossed, “I’ll meet you guys another day and I’ll train you in the sea.”</p><p>Hordak looked a little nervous but Entrapta gave his hand a squeeze.</p><p>The pair went to get changed. As soon as they’d come out in their dry clothes, Octavia swiftly handed them each a small pile of paper.</p><p>“What’s this?!” exclaimed Hordak.</p><p>“Homework,” said Octavia, “I expect to see it completed by the next lesson.”</p><p>…</p><p>That evening, the couple settled into Entrapta’s room after a busy day of experimenting and planning the submarine. Hordak removed his armour and shoes and settled onto the bed, putting on a pair of rectangular reading glasses. He skimmed through the work he had been assigned. Entrapta seated herself beside him, clad in her sexy silken pyjamas.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I do not think the section on diver sign language is at all relevant to us,” Hordak commented.</p><p>“Maybe Octavia will let us get away with skipping that section…” suggested Entrapta.</p><p>“Perhaps. There are only a few questions to answer. Most of the homework consists of reading material.”</p><p>There was a section on sea creatures to avoid, including the Razorfins that Micah had warned about, and what to do if you were stung or poisoned by them. There was a section on how diving would affect their bodies, which Hordak read carefully just to be on the safe side. There was also plenty on diving safety, including a firm warning that cave diving required special training and that going to certain depths required a pressure chamber and special breathing gases.</p><p>“You have to breathe helium?!” said Entrapta, “Oh man…I’d almost forgotten about that. Imagine it making you talk in a silly, squeaky voice.” She began howling with laughter.</p><p>“It is fortunate we are only going to explore the shallower parts of the ocean…” Hordak did not like the thought of his respectable and manly voice being transformed into a shrill tone only befitting a Kon-Seal!</p><p>The pair managed to complete the tests before eventually drifting off to sleep together, side by side.</p><p>…</p><p>It was more than another week before Octavia was free for their next lesson. Mermista did not contact them during this time and the pair all but forgot about rebuilding Salineas. Instead, they got to work building the submarine and continuing to exercise every day in the pool and gym. Hordak moved onto using a barbell and Entrapta’s hair came in handy while spotting for him. She was easily able to remove the item from his grasp before it could cause him injury.</p><p>The day before his second lesson, Hordak took a good look at himself in the bathroom mirror. Something about his arms caught his eye and he called Entrapta into the en suite, asking her to squeeze his arms.</p><p>“It’s working, Hordak!” she cried. “You’re starting to gain muscle! I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“This is…astonishing. Until recently, I did not think this would be possible.” He smiled gratefully. “And this is all thanks to you, my dearest Entrapta.” He took hold of her chin and she rose up using her hair. The couple kissed.</p><p>“Hordak…” Entrapta added, “I think I should warn you…I don’t think you’re ever going to be the same size as your brothers again.”</p><p>“I was already aware of the possibility, my love. I am actually starting to…accept I have a slender form. I do not think it is necessary for me to have a body like Kadroh’s for me to be content. If I was to add a suitable amount of muscle to my current form, I do not doubt I could learn to be entirely comfortable in my body.”</p><p>“I’m so glad to hear! You’ve made so much progress on your self-image since…the first time I told you imperfection is beautiful.”</p><p>Hordak smiled sweetly and caressed her cheek. He then turned back to the mirror and flexed one of his arms, which was starting to look rather toned. He chuckled, feeling the manliest he had done in countless years. Now that his body was in good shape, he felt more than ready for their next lesson…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrapta and Hordak’s next lesson required them to travel to the docks in the coastal part of Dryl. There were small fishing villages in this area, often built into the cliffs, in a similar fashion to Seaworthy. The weather was thankfully reasonably sunny and the pair was able to wait on the docks with their feet bare and their wetsuits pulled down, revealing their bikini tops. Entrapta even remarked she might get another tan! Hordak felt pretty confident exposing most of his torso in public for the first time in his life. He’d been lathered with sunscreen again, just in case.</p>
<p>The air was thick with a salty smell, gently tossed around by a light sea breeze. They could hear the bells of fishing boats in the distance and seagulls squawking in the air.</p>
<p>Octavia turned up in a flying skiff, similar to the vessels Sea Hawk had owned (and set fire to) over the years. The couple boarded the small boat, bringing along their bags of equipment and the trolley of scuba gear, which Octavia had left behind in the pool cave. They handed her their completed homework, before she steered the ship away from the docks and towards deeper water, avoiding areas where there were already fishing boats. The wind whipped about their hair and Octavia’s tentacles.</p>
<p>“Aah, feel that?” she remarked, “There’s nothing like a sea breeze!”</p>
<p>Hordak zipped up his wetsuit, as he was starting to get a chill. Entrapta did the same. Eventually, the skiff came to an ideal part of the sea, unoccupied by any nearby fishing boats or pleasure vehicles. Octavia remarked that this would be a perfect location to complete the lesson.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Man, it’s good to be teaching again,” she added, “I didn’t realise how much I missed doing it until now…at least I’m no longer teaching that kitty brat who scratched out my eye.” She sighed deeply.</p>
<p>She parked the boat and lowered it so it would be easier to get in and out of. While she was doing this, Entrapta removed her bag and emptied its contents. Out came her flippers, a pair of black wetsuit boots, a matching pair of gloves and a diving hood. She picked up the boots and took a thoughtful look at them.</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll have to take my wetsuit off before I can get these on…” she concluded, “By the way Hordak, I got you some extras as well. I can’t have you getting cold.”</p>
<p>Hordak took off his bag and carefully removed what was inside, while his girlfriend took her wetsuit off. He came across an identical pair of boots and gloves, as well as a hood of his own. The now familiar scent of neoprene was strong.</p>
<p>Entrapta pulled on her booties, asking, “Do you need some help getting your wetsuit off?”</p>
<p>“I think I should be fine,” responded Hordak and he promptly unzipped the garment.</p>
<p>Before long, the pair had both changed into their full diving outfits, flippers and all. Entrapta’s hood had been specially made, with two holes for her pigtails, her fringe tucked away, and Hordak’s was designed to fit around his ears. There was not a hole for his hair though and he hoped he didn’t look too ridiculous. He was struck by Entrapta’s thoughtfulness, supplying him with more items to keep his body safe and warm.</p>
<p>While Octavia was fiddling with the scuba equipment, Entrapta went over to the side of the boat and jumped backwards into the water.</p>
<p>“Science awaits!” she shouted, before there was a splash.</p>
<p>Hordak went over there himself, struggling to walk in his fins, and felt it was only natural to copy her (minus the exclamation).</p>
<p>Hordak had grown so used to the pool water that what came next was a real shock. No sooner had he fallen off the boat and landed beneath the waves, was he suddenly struck by just how cold the water was. He had washed using unheated water many a time on Beast Island, but this was totally different. The coolness of the liquid completely enveloped him, forcing repressed memories to the forefront of his mind. He was frozen with terror, half-expecting the zap of a thousand volts to once again fry his body. It was almost like he was in his dream from a fortnight ago, sinking deep into amniotic fluid.</p>
<p>He could practically detect the putrid scent of Prime’s torture pool and hear his own screams echoing in his ears. The light of the sun gradually faded as he plunged further into the murky depths, unable to cry out in horror as water began to scurry into his lungs. Fish swam above him, not paying attention to the drowning man beneath them. He did not know when he would hit the bottom…or even if there was a bottom.</p>
<p>Then, before things could get any worse, he felt a hand grab him and haul him up. He caught sight of Entrapta, who was holding her breath. His head broke through the surface of the water at the same time as hers and he coughed up the liquid he’d swallowed. He was able to keep himself afloat by slowly moving his flippers.</p>
<p>“Hordak, what happened?!” cried a concerned Entrapta</p>
<p>Hordak caught his breath back. “I did not realise it would be so cold.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I gave you all your gear! The sea isn’t like a nice warm pool. Did you not think it would be that cold?”</p>
<p>“I certainly didn’t imagine it to be as cold as…” He tried to get the words out but they stuck in his throat.</p>
<p>Entrapta nodded. She understood him without him saying a single word.</p>
<p>“Hey? What are you guys doing down there?” shouted Octavia, peering over the side of the boat, “You’re supposed to get your breathing equipment on first!”</p>
<p>“Uh…that might be my fault…” Entrapta responded sheepishly.</p>
<p>Octavia turned away and Entrapta took hold of Hordak’s gloved hand, giving it a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Are you OK now?” she asked, “Or do you want to get out of the water?”</p>
<p>“In actual fact…I’m starting to find the water tolerable.”</p>
<p>“That’s good. I knew your suit would start to warm you up after a minute or two. I’m really sorry I didn’t warn you earlier about the water temperature.”</p>
<p>Hordak caressed his girlfriend’s hand.</p>
<p>“Entrapta…I have just remembered. Two weeks ago, after our first bath together, I had a dream. It was where I was…drowning in Prime’s pool.”</p>
<p>Entrapta looked concerned.</p>
<p>“I cried out for help,” Hordak continued, “And then I saw a naked figure swimming towards me…it was you.”</p>
<p>“I was naked?!” cried Entrapta, “Hordak! I didn’t know your dreams were so…saucy.” She looked flirtatious.</p>
<p>“You saved me in the dream, just like you did now. You are my guardian angel, sent to rescue me from Prime’s grasp.”</p>
<p>“Oh Hordak! That’s really sweet!” Entrapta began rubbing her thumb over her boyfriend’s chin, which was encased in his hood, but he could still feel her gloved digit rather well. Hordak began to feel entirely comfortable in the water, now that he felt her presence nearby.</p>
<p>“Can you two lovebirds get up here and put the rest of your diving gear on?” shouted Octavia.</p>
<p>The pair soon hauled themselves back onto the boat and got into the rest of their scuba equipment. Before they jumped back in, Octavia stood before them with her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“In this lesson, I’m going to teach you what to do in an emergency.”</p>
<p>After the three had hopped into the water, the former force captain began the lesson. They practiced transferring air into each other’s’ tanks, taking off their masks and using the others’ alternate regulators, clearing their fully waterlogged masks and using the sign language from the section of the other night’s homework (which thankfully they had decided to study after all).</p>
<p>“You guys make a good team,” remarked Octavia after they rose to the surface.</p>
<p>The pair exchanged smiles.</p>
<p>Now the lesson was finished, they spent some time swimming beneath the waves together. The light of the sun splashed down on them, illuminating the aquamarine tinted environment. Entrapta went right to the bottom, trying to utilise the neutral buoyancy tricks Octavia had taught her when she reached there. Hordak, who was holding her hand, naturally did the same. Around them swam mundane local fish, some of which he could have sworn he’d eaten at Crypto Castle. He was trying to get a lot of protein in his diet at the moment, which included eating a fair amount of fish.</p>
<p>Despite it being the waters of Dryl, Entrapta did not see any First Ones tech down there, like she had hoped. They did, however, find an abandoned fishing boat, which they had fun exploring. Rather a lot of sea creatures had taken up residence in the vessel and Hordak accidentally irritated a grumpy eel who didn’t like outsiders in his home. Hordak had to admit, he kind of understood where the eel was coming from. There was also an underwater crevice nearby, which he had to steer Entrapta away from.</p>
<p>After they came back up, Octavia assigned them more homework and they arranged to meet up again soon.</p>
<p>In the meantime, the couple engaged in their usual routine. Hordak began to notice that not only were his arms starting to get slightly beefier and his waist slimmer, but his pectoral muscles were beginning to become more prominent. After so many years of having to put inserts into his tunic when he was wearing his armour, it was almost surreal to not have to use them anymore. He invited Entrapta to feel his chest when he was in the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Ooh…I could get used to this,” she said sensually.</p>
<p>Hordak chuckled. “Certainly I am starting to feel more…virile in my body. I do not doubt I will feel entirely confident when we eventually pursue a sexual relationship.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready when you are,” said Entrapta with a wink.</p>
<p>“Though…I do not think I would like to engage in many of the activities I saw detailed in that book of yours you had out the other day…”</p>
<p>Entrapta’s eyes opened wide.</p>
<p>Hordak seemed to get what she was thinking. “I will admit, I decided to have a peek while you were in the bathroom that evening.”</p>
<p>“Hordak, you bad boy!” Entrapta grinned mischievously.</p>
<p>“I must admit…I did not find it at all pleasant. There were far too many…bodily fluids. I do hope Etherian mating rituals are more akin to that which I have researched rather than this literature of yours.”</p>
<p>“Oh don’t worry, Hordak! That book is waaaay unrealistic! Fancy you, reading ‘Passion In The Depths’…” She began giggling unstoppably and Hordak couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>They completed their homework in time for the next lesson, which was another open water session. This time, instead of jumping straight into the water, Hordak carefully eased himself in, the cold being less of a shock. His dear girlfriend was always near to put a comforting hand on his shoulder as well, until his protective clothing made the water bearable. Octavia once again got them to try and get the hang of neutral buoyancy. They also found out more about how their gear worked. Octavia took them down to the ocean floor and tested them on the skills they’d learnt. Another week passed and the pair completed their final lesson, by this time more than familiar with the diving equipment.</p>
<p>After the pair had got out of the water, taken off their breathing equipment, removed their extras and towelled themselves down, Octavia proudly presented them each with a certificate. Entrapta’s eyes lit up when she was handed hers.</p>
<p>“Can you believe this, Hordak?” she said, “This is our ticket to finding more First Ones tech – and discovering more about the planet than we ever have before!” She threw back her head and cackled.</p>
<p>“I cannot thank you enough, former force captain,” said Hordak with a smile, “I must admit, I rather enjoyed the lessons. It is good to be learning new skills in the hope of reaching a goal. Would you require any assistance transporting the equipment back to the former Fright Zone?”</p>
<p>“You know what?” Octavia picked up a nearby scuba tank. “You should keep the gear.” She placed it in front of Hordak. “You’ll get much more use out of it than if it was rotting away in some corner of the new community garden.”</p>
<p>“I suppose…that does make more sense. Now that the Horde is no more, I doubt anyone else shall need it.”</p>
<p>“Now there’s no more Horde, I doubt I’ll be teaching frogman lessons again for a while. Unless you guys need to learn cave diving or another specialist skill. I hope you two have fun diving together – you really know how to look out for each other.”</p>
<p>Hordak and Entrapta held hands and looked at each other fondly.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>After completing the course, the couple grew more serious about planning their voyage beneath the waves. By this time, the submarine was close to completion. Hordak was also starting to notice he’d developed a subtle six pack. He was astonished at this once seemingly impossible achievement coming into reality. Entrapta had described him as “attractive” many a time before, but he’d never quite understood why she saw him this way. Maybe now he was starting to view himself as she did.</p>
<p>Eventually, the much awaited sub was completed, with some help from Emily. Hordak and Entrapta stood back and admired their handiwork, dressed in their usual work-clothes, welding-masks balanced on their heads; grease smeared across their cheeks and heavy duty gloves.</p>
<p>“We did it, Hordak!” cried Entrapta. “All we need to do is get Marissa in the water!”</p>
<p>The submarine (also known as Marissa) was purple, vaguely cigar shaped, with a propeller at the back and a periscope section at the top. There were windows in the sides and the cockpit had a large fuchsia dome window, revealing two seats. She was about as large as a bus and took up most of Entrapta’s lab. Much of the First Ones tech that had been gathered from Beast Island had been used to build her.</p>
<p>In the evening, Entrapta and Hordak took another bath together with Imp, to rid themselves of any lingering grime. It was shortly after this that Entrapta got a call on her tablet from Bow. He told her that the princesses had spontaneously decided to hold another beach party on Beast Island the next day.</p>
<p>“You, Hordak, Imp and Kadroh are welcome to come along,” he said.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell Kadroh,” Entrapta responded, clad in a fluffy purple dressing gown, “I think he’s kind of busy at the moment though, learning to mine. If he wants to come, he’ll have to hitch a ride on one of the local boats.”</p>
<p>“Wait…so you and Hordak aren’t planning on coming?”</p>
<p>“We’re busy looking for more First Ones tech tomorrow!” Entrapta explained. “I’m so excited!”</p>
<p>“Well, OK, but if you guys change your mind, you can always come along!”</p>
<p>Entrapta grinned and he rang off. She began laughing with excitement at the thought of her coming expedition.</p>
<p>The next day, Marissa was taken to the nearby fishing village by some of Entrapta’s robots, with Hordak and Entrapta riding behind them in Claire. Marissa was lowered into the water and the couple boarded her via a door in the side, loading their equipment on board. They seated themselves in the cockpit, dressed in their boots and undone wetsuits. Before them, the window revealed a pink-tinted underwater world, with various fish swimming before them. Entrapta put on a pair of headphones with a microphone attached. She pressed a button and closed the door.</p>
<p>“Engaging engine…” she said, pressing some more keys.</p>
<p>The inner mechanisms began to growl and soon they could hear the propellers start to work. Entrapta took hold of a control stick.</p>
<p>“Use the sonar to detect any obstacles,” she instructed, as she readied herself to steer the vessel.</p>
<p>“Aye aye, captain,” said Hordak with a smile. He switched on the sonar and they could hear the sound waves transmitted.</p>
<p>Entrapta began moving the stick. “OK Hordak, we’re going down.”</p>
<p>With that, the two intrepid aquanauts slowly descended, moving forward at the same time. Entrapta steered them to nearly the bottom of the sea and then they began to pick up speed.</p>
<p>“Next stop – Beast Island!” she cried, before laughing maniacally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With thanks to LunaTiel for the illustration!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waters around Beast Island looked surprisingly inviting, despite the occasional appearance of a shark or a Razorfin. There was sand on the bottom, as opposed to the rocks and stones of Dryl’s sea and the pair quickly noticed signs of technology that was buried beneath it. Entrapta got so excited she had to park the submarine immediately.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She removed her headphones. “This is it, Hordak! Next stop, First Ones tech!”</p>
<p>She clapped her hands and squealed.</p>
<p>The pair then got into the rest of their gear. By this time, Hordak didn’t need any assistance from Entrapta. He pulled on his hood with ease, before inserting his ears snugly into their pockets. He zipped up his wetsuit, delightedly noticing that his pectoral muscles were emphasized by it. The tank seemed lighter than ever before as he did up his vest, checking his oxygen as soon as it was fastened. On went his face mask and then his gloves, followed by his flippers. He felt properly equipped and ready for action.</p>
<p>Entrapta opened the floor hatch, revealing the new world they were about to explore. She sat down and slid her legs into the hole, before turning herself over and jumping straight into the water. Hordak manoeuvred himself through the opening in a similar fashion, bracing himself for the cold water.</p>
<p>Upon impact, he found it to be temperate and perhaps even warmer than the waters of Dryl. The sunlight, coupled with the freshly cleaned waters, made everything look so clear and crisp. Entrapta was floating not far away from him, grinning from ear to ear and carrying a waterproof version of her metal detector.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I‘m already picking up so much tech!” she cried, before diving down towards a half buried item. She picked it up and dusted it off, before taking it back in the direction of the ship and depositing it through the hatch.</p>
<p>She continued to find more little discarded pieces and, with Hordak’s help, was able to dig them up from under the sand. The pair was now getting the hang of neutral buoyancy and was easily able to drift along the bottom of the ocean. Hordak somehow managed to keep up with his energetic dive buddy, despite his disability. Plenty of fish came to investigate these strange new visitors and some were very friendly. Entrapta used her hair to play with one of them whilst using her hands to dig through the sand.</p>
<p>Hordak was wary of the sharks and kept an eye on them, but they seemed to ignore the couple. At one point, the two divers came across a shoal of Razorfins, which was moving towards them, and Hordak quickly pulled a mesmerised Entrapta out of the way.  </p>
<p>After they’d been down there for a short time, Hordak found a rock and sat upon it, trying to conserve his energy. Swimming underwater took a lot out of him, despite his new muscles! Meanwhile, Entrapta dug up a super big piece of tech.</p>
<p>“I think you’re going to need to help me with this, Hordak!” she said, clearly struggling to carry it.</p>
<p>Hordak assisted her and the pair hauled it inside Marissa. Since Entrapta’s oxygen was starting to run low, they went inside the vessel too. Hordak removed his breathing equipment, having to adjust once more to using the Etherian air consistency. He then took off his gloves, vest and flippers, before unzipping his wetsuit and whipping off his hood, freeing his sodden hair. He wore his wetsuit torso upside down from then on, wrapping himself in a bright pink towel. Entrapta only removed her heavy equipment and flippers, but she likewise draped a towel over herself while inspecting the prizes she’d collected.</p>
<p>While she was examining it, Hordak had a protein bar as a snack, in the hope of getting enough energy for another potential dive. He wasn’t in any more pain than usual and was pleased about that. He broke up an energy bar for his girlfriend as well and fed it to her, before she drove the submarine to a different area, even closer to Beast Island. She parked the sub, refilled her oxygen tank and the pair suited up again for their second dive.</p>
<p>This area had bubbles erupting from cracks in the ocean floor. Entrapta laughed and swam straight through them. Hordak followed.</p>
<p>“They are warm!” he exclaimed, hoping to She Ra that they didn’t contain any harmful substances that their outfits couldn’t protect them from.</p>
<p>Entrapta dove down nearer to the ground. “Where are they coming from?” she asked, sticking her masked face right over one of the holes emitting them. After a minute, she shrugged her shoulders and said, “Guess we’ll never know!”</p>
<p>The pair continued to search and found so many bits and bobs, that Hordak was truly astounded.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I don’t think we’re going to be able to collect all the technology in one trip,” remarked Entrapta, “It’s going to take us WEEKS at least to locate everything down here!” She looked so excited, breaking neutral buoyancy and floating upwards, framed by the rays of sunshine streaking into the water. “Just think, Hordak! There is more First Ones tech down here than I ever imagined! We’re going to have so many adventures!” She began squealing uncontrollably.</p>
<p>Hordak smiled worshipfully. There was nothing he loved more than seeing his sweetheart so enthusiastic and full of energy. She looked very beautiful, lit by the gleam of the summer sun. It reminded him of the day he had fallen in love with her, now nearly two years ago. So much had changed since then and only for the better…</p>
<p>“Ooh! What’s over there?” Entrapta’s attention was suddenly drawn to something far off in the distance.</p>
<p>She began swimming towards it and Hordak felt obliged to follow her. As they drew nearer, he began to make out the outline of a hole in the ground; leading into what he presumed was a cave. At first, he was indifferent and just kept swimming, but as they began to draw near, he suddenly realised what his girlfriend was intending.</p>
<p>“Entrapta?” he said, “Do you remember what it said in our homework? That it requires specialist training to dive in a cave?”</p>
<p>“I’m only going to take a quick look!”</p>
<p>The eccentric scientist slipped through the opening before Hordak could reach out and stop her. He decided to go in after her, in the hope of being able to pull her out before she went in too far.</p>
<p>The light streaked through the chasm, creating a circular glow on the floor. There was no fish or any plant life inside and Hordak began to sense a drop in the temperature. Entrapta dove down to the sandy bottom, where she noticed a tunnel connected to the main chamber.</p>
<p>“I wonder what’s down here…”</p>
<p>“Please, Entrapta!” cried Hordak, “You don’t even have a flashlight.”</p>
<p>“I’ll come back when it gets too dark!” The intrepid princess was not deterred.</p>
<p>Once again, Hordak felt obliged to follow her, despite every instinct of his telling him to, <em>Get the hell out NOW!</em></p>
<p>While he glided towards her, he suddenly remembered that Octavia had said there were lights in their masks, as well as microphones, but he couldn’t remember how to activate them. Thankfully, his question was soon answered, as the lights in Entrapta’s visor automatically came on as soon as things got too dark. Hordak’s lights came on next and he began noticing strange items on the floor, which seemed oddly familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint what they were.</p>
<p>“Oh look – more First Ones tech!”</p>
<p>Entrapta reached down to grab the object in front of her, only to become acutely aware of something drawing closer towards her. She looked upward. A pair of yellow eyes was staring back at her, seemingly on stalks.</p>
<p>“Oh, hello. You look familiar. Not sure from where though…”</p>
<p>The eyes were attached to a red armoured body, with a few tentacles leaking out the front.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Entrapta, we have to go – NOW!” Hordak caught up with her and yanked her free arm, causing her to drop the item.</p>
<p>“My First Ones tech!” she cried.</p>
<p>“It is too dangerous to be in here!”</p>
<p>Hordak dragged her in the direction of the cave’s exit. Meanwhile, the creature behind them began creeping towards them, its tentacles extending. Hordak only hoped it would stop following them after they got out of its home.</p>
<p>He and Entrapta began swimming for all they were worth and eventually came towards the light, signifying that the hole was nearby. They began to swim upwards but just as Hordak began to think they were going to make it, he felt a tug on his arm and heard a squeal from Entrapta.</p>
<p>He looked to see that the creature had grabbed his girlfriend’s leg with one of its tentacles. She was thrashing it with the flipper on her other foot, trying to free herself. Hordak grabbed her other hand and pulled with all his might, whilst at the same time being horribly aware that there was another tentacle attempting to grab his own leg. He cursed himself for not having thought to bring any weapons on the dive. He and Entrapta were virtually defenceless against the creature, which was bigger than anything else they’d seen on the ocean floor.</p>
<p>Eventually, Hordak pulled Entrapta free. They were about to make their getaway when the monster swiped with one of its largest limbs and knocked the pair right off course. They were flung right against the cave wall. Hordak hit it with his tank, which was thankfully too tough to sustain any damage. Entrapta, however, landed face first. She let off a slight cry, alarming Hordak.</p>
<p>The beast tried to swipe again but Hordak grabbed Entrapta in time and finally was able to haul her through the opening. Once out in the sunlit ocean again, he inspected her, looking for any signs of injury.</p>
<p>“Are you hurt?” he asked, putting his gloved hands on her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Just a little,” replied Entrapta, “Man, that thing was powerful.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Hordak noticed something alarming. “Entrapta…there are cracks on your mask. We have to get back to Marissa – right away!”</p>
<p>He tried to remember where the submarine was parked. It was quite a long way off, if his memory served him correctly.</p>
<p>“Wait, Hordak!” said Entrapta suddenly, “I think I know what the monster is. It was on my list of Beast Island creatures – it’s a Crabulus!”</p>
<p>As if summoned by the mention of its name, the beast gave a mighty roar and burst through the cave entrance, brandishing its tentacles. Entrapta screamed and the couple began swimming away as fast as they could.</p>
<p>“We’ll have to contact the princesses on Beast Island!” cried Entrapta, “She Ra and the others can help us defeat it!”</p>
<p>Hordak kept an eye out for any landmarks that might suggest where they’d parked the sub. Miraculously, he spotted Marissa just within his vision’s range and swam in her direction. He didn’t look back, not wanting to come face to face with the Crabulus, until he heard Entrapta make a noise behind him. He paused and turned to see that her mask was filling with water. She pressed down on her regulator and blew hard, clearing her mask…until she began breathing as normal again and it continued to leak.</p>
<p>Hordak could see the Crabulus approaching them and began to panic. Entrapta was about to clear her mask again when he shouted, “Use your alternate air source!”</p>
<p>Getting the memo, Entrapta promptly whipped off her mask, settling it under her chin, and stuck the yellow regulator in her mouth.</p>
<p>“Can you breathe?” asked Hordak, even though he knew the communications link sound was likely faint.</p>
<p>Entrapta gave him a thumbs up and he then swiftly grabbed one of her hands, yanking her away from their rapidly encroaching nemesis. They swam as fast as they could towards Marissa, but the Crabulus caught up with them just before they reached their destination. It grabbed their legs and while they struggled to free themselves from its slimy grasp, it wrapped its other limbs around the submarine.</p>
<p>Entrapta made a muffled noise and Hordak swore if she’d been wearing her mask she would have been shouting, “Marissa!”</p>
<p>While this was happening, Hordak suddenly had a brainwave. He removed one of his flippers and began using it to whack the tentacles with his hands. Surprisingly, this worked and Entrapta copied his makeshift weaponry trick. As soon as they were freed, they skedaddled, putting their flippers back on as they swam away.</p>
<p>Hordak wasn’t sure quite where they were supposed to go now, but Entrapta grabbed his arm and pointed towards the land mass ahead of them.</p>
<p>“You want us to go to Beast Island?” he said, looking at Entrapta, in the hope she could lip read.</p>
<p>Entrapta did another thumbs up. Hordak mirrored it, feeling genuinely glad that he’d decided to learn diver sign language after all. It actually surprised him that he was able to understand her so well when she wasn’t even uttering a word.</p>
<p>The pair swam towards the island as fast as they could, but Hordak began to tire after a short while, getting noticeably slower than Entrapta. <em>We have to make it, </em>he thought. <em>I have to keep going!</em></p>
<p>Entrapta noticed that he was struggling and pulled him the best she could. The Crabulus continued gaining on them, but the water kept getting shallower and shallower. Eventually, Entrapta was able to pop her head through the surface, spitting out her regulator. She saw the island a short way off, upon which were several familiar faces. Catra and Adora were sunbathing, with Glimmer and Bow making sandcastles, Micah sat nearby. Sea Hawk had his arm around Mermista, who was reading a Mer-Mysteries book. Frosta was licking an ice lolly, while Scorpia and Perfuma (who were on the other side of the rock) were making food. Scorpia was manning the BBQ while Perfuma was tossing the salad.</p>
<p>Scorpia was the first to notice her. She gave her a friendly wave with one of her claws, whilst using the other to flip burgers. Entrapta waved back with one of her hair hands. She continued to swim forward, until eventually her flippers met the sand and she was able to walk out, supporting an exhausted Hordak. His arm was over her shoulders and he could barely walk. Scorpia gasped.</p>
<p>Before the other princesses could notice the pair though, the Crabulus burst through the surface of the water, a short distance behind Hordak and Entrapta. It gave off a deafening roar, catching the attention of all of the island’s beachgoers, and thrashed its tentacles. Perfuma and Sea Hawk screamed. Those who were sat down promptly got to their feet, utterly awestruck by the approaching horror.</p>
<p>“What is that!?” cried Glimmer.</p>
<p>“It’s a Crabulus!” responded Micah. He stroked his beard. “I was wondering what happened to that thing…”</p>
<p>“Get your weapons!” shouted a terrified Bow.</p>
<p>He picked up his bow and arrows, Glimmer readied herself in a fighting stance, Micah raised his staff, Catra extended her claws and Adora grabbed her sword, ready to transform if necessary.</p>
<p>The monster gave another blood-curdling cry and continued heading towards the island, quickly scuttling across the submerged sand…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By this time, the water was below Hordak’s groin. He had closed his eyes from exhaustion.</p>
<p>“Oh hi guys!” Hordak heard Entrapta shout, “You’ll never guess what I just found…”</p>
<p>Scorpia threw down her metal spatula and rushed to help her best friend and her companion before the creature caught up with them. Perfuma promptly followed her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“I’ll take Kadroh, if you don’t mind,” said Scorpia, picking up Entrapta’s dive buddy and carrying him in his arms, before bolting for the beach. Her hulking figure was much more designed to take his weight. Hordak opened his eyes, albeit only slightly. Scorpia looked down at him. “Hordak?!” she exclaimed, clearly noticing their colour.</p>
<p>Hordak looked to see where his girlfriend was. He spotted that Perfuma had grabbed Entrapta’s arm and was sprinting for safety, pulling so hard the scientist nearly tripped over her own fins. Hordak felt a little angry, remembering how this was the same woman Entrapta had reported as putting her on a leash and dragging her around before. He growled softly, but there was nothing he could do.</p>
<p>They eventually made it to an area where there were two unused beach chairs. Scorpia deposited Hordak onto one of them and Entrapta seated herself on the chair beside him, catching her breath back. Perfuma caught sight of Hordak’s face and gasped.</p>
<p>“Guys…is there something you’d like to tell me?” said a bewildered Scorpia, “I don’t even know where to start. I mean, I didn’t think you could swim Hordak. And I certainly didn’t think you could dive. I mean, I thought you were afraid of water. Oh, and where the heck did this big beastie thing that’s just popped out of the ocean come from?”</p>
<p>Hordak was about to answer when Perfuma turned to look at the Crabulus, which had now made its way into the shallow waters. “We don’t have time for questions!” she interrupted.</p>
<p>She conjured a vine and used it to elevate herself ten feet in the air, going over the giant rock. The creature lashed at Glimmer and Bow, who jumped out of the way.</p>
<p>“For the honour of Greyskull!” cried Adora and straightaway turned into She Ra.</p>
<p>The Crabulus swiped again, but the legendary superhero struck the tentacle with her sword, wounding it horribly. The beast wailed in pain and retracted the limb. For a moment, it looked as though it might sink back beneath the depths, but then the cries of pain turned into howls of rage, alarming the princesses.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Scorpia had not left Entrapta’s side. “Are either of you guys hurt?” she asked empathetically.</p>
<p>“I am unharmed,” replied Hordak, who was still catching his breath back, “But I recall that Entrapta sustained minor injuries after being knocked into a cave wall by that treacherous creature.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, really…” Entrapta insisted, but Scorpia still began inspecting her body for any sign of cuts or breakages. Her eyes fell upon her breathing equipment.</p>
<p>“Entrapta, the monster broke your mask!” she exclaimed, “That’s really not good.” She took hold of Entrapta’s head, turning it to get a good look at her face. “I don’t see any lacerations…”</p>
<p>“It’s OK, it just…knocked the wind out of me.”</p>
<p>“You need to take your wetsuit off, so I can get a good look at you.”</p>
<p>Scorpia began undoing Entrapta’s diving vest. Hordak removed his mask and settled it under his chin, now that he was starting to relax. However, he was simultaneously aware that, beyond the rock, the Crabulus had reached out to strike She Ra again. He was astonished by just how big the creature was now it was out in the open. If She Ra couldn’t make it retreat, would it come over to their alcove eventually…?</p>
<p>She Ra struck the tentacle once more, causing another yelp of agony. The angry monster then tossed the submarine it was still holding in her direction. She Ra, Catra, Bow, Glimmer, Micah and anyone in the near vicinity scattered. The vehicle hit the edge of the jungle with a massive “CRASH!”</p>
<p>“MARISSA!” screamed Entrapta, while Scorpia was halfway through unzipping her wetsuit. She tried to get back on her feet but the scorpion woman pulled her back.</p>
<p>“You can’t go over there – it’s too dangerous!” she said.</p>
<p>Frosta began shooting at one of the tentacles with her ice bolts, causing the creature to give off more cries of anguish. Perfuma began strapping down another with vines.</p>
<p>Scorpia pulled the garment off Entrapta’s torso and arms. She looked them over, concluding there wasn’t any signs of injury beside a few minor bruises. She then whipped off the hood and had a look at her head.</p>
<p>“You didn’t sustain a concussion, did you?”</p>
<p>“What, no!” responded Entrapta.</p>
<p>“I think I would have noticed if that was the case,” said Hordak.</p>
<p>Micah was casting spells, which kept hitting the Crabulus’ tentacles, irritating the beast enormously. Bow was shooting dazzlers at them as well.</p>
<p>Scorpia then pulled off Entrapta’s flippers and the rest of her suit, so she was just in her bikini.</p>
<p>“I can see a few bruises, but I don’t think you’ve broken anything,” she remarked. “Whatever were you guys doing in an underwater cave?”</p>
<p>“Looking for First Ones tech!” replied Entrapta, with a grin.</p>
<p>“I…don’t know what I was expecting you to say...”</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Hordak noticed a scent in the air. It almost reminded him of how it smelt after he’d attacked Salineas. Scorpia seemed to notice the burning aroma as well, a look of alarm creeping onto her face.</p>
<p>“THE BARBEQUE!” she cried, running over to the abandoned grill stand.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Sea Hawk had managed to get in on the action and was casting flaming sticks at the monster, each time shouting, “ADVENTURE!”</p>
<p>The Crabulus gurgled with pain, starting to retreat backwards into the shallows. The final blow, however, was when Mermista used her powers to push the wounded beast out to sea, riding on the tidal wave as the creature went further and further out. As soon as it was suitably far away, Glimmer promptly teleported over there and transported her back to the island. The Crabulus decided to retreat and sank back beneath the ocean, causing everyone to cheer, including Entrapta.</p>
<p>Now that the threat was defeated, Perfuma said something to the group and then walked back past the rock. The other beachgoers followed her, wandering over to the chairs where Hordak and Entrapta were sat. Hordak began to feel alarmed, as he knew they must be about to confront them. She Ra transformed back into Adora, who was wearing her plain red swimsuit from the last beach trip.</p>
<p>She planted her free hand over one eye. “Entrapta! Kadroh! Would you mind explaining what just happened?”</p>
<p><em>They think I’m my brother again!</em> thought Hordak, <em>Prime damn it…</em></p>
<p>After having endured Kadroh taking up significant portions of his girlfriend’s time, he had finally found an activity to do with Entrapta that his wretched brother hadn’t been interested in (favouring learning to mine instead) and somehow Kadroh had still managed to get in on the act, through no involvement of his own, but rather the assumptions of the princesses!</p>
<p>“Wait?” said Glimmer, getting a good look at the Horde clone, “Is that…Hordak? In a diving suit? I’m so confused.”</p>
<p>Interestingly, despite knowing the young queen had clearly observed his smaller frame, Hordak did not feel ashamed or embarrassed. As a matter of fact, he felt entirely indifferent, as if it didn’t matter that his lean figure wasn’t a carbon copy of the rest of his brothers. It was a refreshing feeling, after so many years of deep and abiding pain.</p>
<p>“Were you guys trying to get us killed?” butted in Mermista, looking angry, “That thing threw a submarine at my friends!” Her hands were scrunched into fists, as if she wanted to pummel the “geek princess” into the same location she had left the Crabulus.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t just any submarine – that was Marissa!” responded Entrapta. “We took her on an undersea voyage together, looking for First Ones tech.”</p>
<p>“Oh puh-lease, I bet you guys went down there to find some ugly monstrosity you could use to attack us. I knew you two hadn’t changed, even after your community service sentence.”</p>
<p>“Please, Angelfish…I’m sure there’s a simple explanation,” said Sea Hawk, placing a hand on her shoulder. He was wearing the same swimsuit as last time, which thankfully hadn’t caught fire during his and Mermista’s little incident. “They probably found the creature by accident.”</p>
<p>“Then how come Hordak knows how to dive? That’s pretty convenient, especially when he told you guys the other week that he’s <em>afraid of water</em>?”</p>
<p>The group all looked stunned.</p>
<p>“Ugh, I just can’t believe you…” Mermista folded her arms. “You lied to all of us, just to get our sympathy. What else are you hiding from us? Are you and Entrapta going to try and take over all of Etheria again?”</p>
<p>Entrapta was looking forlornly at her feet. Hordak began to feel his blood boil, emitting a low growl. His still-gloved hands were clenched into fists and it took everything in him to keep himself from getting to his feet and punching the dreadful woman in the face.</p>
<p>Of course, the idea of taking over Etheria and ruling over it with Entrapta <em>did </em>actually sound kind of appealing, particularly as dictators likely had the power to execute anyone who was rude to their girlfriends, but Hordak took offense to Mermista’s assumption of dishonesty. It was something he really valued in Entrapta and he just could not stand to see such an ignorant person accuse her of something she was blatantly incapable of.</p>
<p>“I think you’ve gone a little too far, Saltwater,” said Catra, who was also starting to look angry as well. Her hair had noticeably grown over the last month and was now starting to once again resemble her former wild mane, visibly bristling.</p>
<p>“I can explain – really I can!” Entrapta said desperately. “Hordak and I started bathing together, to help him get over his fear of water.”</p>
<p>“Eww, I did not need a mental image of that,” said Mermista rudely. “Wait, are you guys, like, together or something?”</p>
<p>“We’re lab partners!” responded Entrapta chirpily, “Which…I guess is kind of the same thing for us.”</p>
<p>Several of the members of the group looked surprised, especially Perfuma, who audibly gasped.</p>
<p>“Have I missed anything?” said Scorpia, who had suddenly turned up with a plateful of charred burgers, “Sorry about the burnt offerings…I got kind of distracted earlier.”</p>
<p>Mermista shot her a look and Scorpia began to appear as though she was wondering if she’d done something wrong.</p>
<p>“Oh no, your burgers!” said Entrapta, before Mermista grunted and looked daggers at her as well.</p>
<p>Entrapta looked a little scared.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah…” she continued, “And when Hordak was no longer scared of the water, I started teaching him to swim. He turned into a real merman! And then he asked Octavia to teach us to dive, so we could go hunting for First Ones tech in the sea here.”</p>
<p>“Is anyone actually buying this?” spat Mermista.</p>
<p>Scorpia looked nowhere in particular. “Well, last time we were here, Entrapta did mention that she wanted to go snorkelling for First Ones tech with Hordak, so I think she’s telling the truth.”</p>
<p>“Ugh…of course you would side with her. Aren’t you and her best buds or something?” The mermaid princess turned to Entrapta. “While you and your <em>boyfriend</em> have been out having fun together, my kingdom has been in ruins. I’m still waiting on you guys to rebuild Salineas or are you not bothering, since you’re only going to conquer it again?”</p>
<p>“I got kind of distracted with making the submarine…” said Entrapta sheepishly.</p>
<p>“You liar!”</p>
<p><em>Nobody calls my sweet, honest, beautiful Entrapta a liar, </em>thought Hordak.</p>
<p>“I have had enough!” the former horde lord finally erupted. He got to his feet and stormed over to Mermista, which looked rather comical, with him not having removed his flippers, and his oxygen tank weighing him down. He pointed a gloved claw at the princess from Salineas, whose eyes widened. “For years, I have suffered in silence, not even wanting to address the…trauma caused by my ritual tortures on Prime’s ship. Yet my dearest Entrapta…she has healed me of my deep fear and has taught me a new skill, that I now very much enjoy using. We have made the most of our time together, taking a vacation after our hard work cleaning Beast Island. She is an amazing woman and I will not let you insult her for one second longer!” He growled.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The crowd all stared at the former Horde Lord, still dressed in his scuba equipment, looking daggers at Mermista, who was starting to tremble. The sight was almost surreal.</p>
<p>Hordak was surprised to notice that Mermista seemed genuinely scared of him. She usually was unfazed by his intimidating demeanour. He began to wonder if her devil-may-care attitude was a cover for hidden emotions, much like his own “Leader Of The Horde” performance.</p>
<p>Entrapta crept behind her boyfriend, taking hold of his hand, peeking out from behind him. Hordak got the impression that she felt safer there.</p>
<p>Hordak’s face softened. “However, I acknowledge that your home was ruined by…my forces and I seek to rectify this immediately. We received no message from you and so we assumed you were waiting until a later date to begin the rebuilding project, hence why we became engaged with our deep sea mission instead.”</p>
<p>“You…assumed I wanted to wait?” spat Mermista, her original energy returning. “My kingdom is wrecked and you thought I wanted to wait around before you decide to rebuild it?!”</p>
<p>“Hey, Marine Girl!” interjected Catra, “Why haven’t you told me about how you urgently want this castle of yours fixed?” She inspected her nails. “I mean, I did help destroy it as much as Hordak.”</p>
<p>Everyone stared at the feline woman. A smug smile crept upon her face.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” said Glimmer awkwardly, “She does have a point.”</p>
<p>Mermista scrunched her hands into fists and then stormed off, clearly not knowing how to answer that. Sea Hawk went after her.</p>
<p>Hordak began to relax. He looked down at Entrapta, who was smiling sweetly, as if to say, <em>Thank you for standing up for me.</em> He smiled fondly in response.</p>
<p>Scorpia came over to the pair, still carrying the plate of burnt burgers.</p>
<p>“It’s so wonderful to hear that you taught Hordak to swim!” she said, “I just knew you guys were meant for each other…”</p>
<p>“Guys? What are we going to do about the submarine?” shouted Bow. He pointed at the beached vessel, slightly visible beyond the rock.</p>
<p>“Marissa!” shrieked Entrapta, racing over to where the sub had landed.</p>
<p>Hordak tried to follow her but couldn’t run in his scuba gear and ended up falling flat on his face.</p>
<p>Scorpia set down her plate. “I think I need to help you out of your diving suit.”</p>
<p>“That would be…much appreciated,” said Hordak, getting back to his feet.</p>
<p>With a little help from Scorpia, his heavy equipment was soon removed, as well as his hood, flippers and gloves. He wandered over to where Entrapta was, wearing his wetsuit half-on, running his fingers through his freed hair. He found his girlfriend inspecting the now disfigured submarine, which had landed on its side. The pink glass window had been shattered in the fall, the propeller was bent out of shape and the periscope had broken right off.</p>
<p>She ran a hand over the bottom, near where the hole was located. “It’s going to take a lot of repairs before Marissa is working again,” she said.</p>
<p>Hordak put a hand on her shoulder. “After we have rebuilt Salineas, I do not doubt that we can fix the vessel, even though the damage is extensive.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” said Entrapta suddenly, “My First Ones tech!”</p>
<p>She then scrambled inside to inspect what was left of her gatherings. Much of the technology had been cast all over the inside of the ship and a lot was missing, most likely having flown out through the open hatch or the broken window. Much of what was left was broken to some degree, though the oxygen canister was thankfully unharmed. Hordak comforted her and assured her that they could fix some of the collected technology, as well as find the escaped pieces too.</p>
<p>“That’s probably not going to be for a while though…” Entrapta said realistically, as she stepped out of the vehicle, carrying a data crystal. She was followed by Hordak.</p>
<p>“Oh no…” said Scorpia, who had now arrived outside the submarine, “All your findings were on board!”</p>
<p>“Man, that beast really did a number on your new ride…” commented Catra, who was beside her. “Guess you’ll have to take a boat trip home with the rest of us, unless you can get this thing fixed in three hours.”</p>
<p>“We’re probably going to have to leave Marissa here,” said Entrapta, “For the time being. When we’re done rebuilding Salineas, we can come back for her…whenever that is.”</p>
<p>Hordak put a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“We have something to look forward to after completing our task.”</p>
<p>He smiled sweetly. Entrapta mustered her own smile.</p>
<p>“Wow…I just remembered that you guys mentioned you got Octavia to teach you to dive,” said Catra. She began to laugh. “That brings up some old memories.”</p>
<p>“Oh, did she teach you to swim as well?” asked Scorpia.</p>
<p>“Just about…I really hated the water.” Catra visibly shuddered.</p>
<p>“Catra used to wear a swimming cap over her mane!” shouted Adora from afar, who had apparently overheard the conversation. Glimmer and Bow were near her.</p>
<p>“Oh no, please don’t!” responded Catra playfully, turning around to face her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“And she couldn’t get her ears under it!”</p>
<p>Glimmer and Bow began to snicker.</p>
<p>“Don’t remind me!” Catra covered her eyes with her hand.</p>
<p>Hordak chuckled. “That paints…quite a mental image.”</p>
<p>“Oh not you too!” Catra spun to face Hordak.</p>
<p>“I had to cut holes in it to fit her ears through,” continued Adora, gesturing to where Catra’s ears would be if they were on her head. Glimmer and Bow erupted into giggles.</p>
<p>Catra’s head swivelled again. “You shut up! Just shut up!” She lunged for Adora and the young couple began play-fighting.</p>
<p>While this was going on, Entrapta inspected Marissa once again.</p>
<p>“Maybe when we fix her up, we could add weapons in case we meet another Crabulus!” she suggested.</p>
<p>“That…might actually be a feasible idea,” responded Hordak.</p>
<p>“Ooh…just think of everything we could add! Torpedoes, laser guns, nuclear missiles…we could make Marissa into a full battleship!”</p>
<p>“There might be some aquatic weapons left over in the Fright Zone…” Hordak added. He then remembered Scorpia was near them. “…community garden.”</p>
<p>Scorpia eventually went back to the barbeque and cooked some more burgers. Hordak and Entrapta relaxed on the beach chairs once again, particularly Hordak, who really needed a rest after exerting himself all day. The warm sunshine soon dried him, though he could still sense the crackle of salt in his hair. Entrapta offered to get him a burger and he accepted. While she was gone, Catra came up to him.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she said.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes. “Good afternoon, Catra.”</p>
<p>“So, I was just wondering if I could ask you something…kind of private. That’s why I didn’t mention anything when Scorpia was around.”</p>
<p>“What is it that you want to know, Catra?”</p>
<p>“Well, Entrapta mentioned that she persuaded you to start bathing with her. I remember you said that you couldn’t go in water after what happened to you on Prime’s ship. What exactly…changed?”</p>
<p>Hordak felt a little hesitant at first to share his experience, but then he reminded himself that this was Catra, one of the few people who truly understood his trauma, and now a dear friend of his, despite their originally rocky relationship. A lot had changed while they were together on Beast Island and had a chance to talk about their shared experiences in private.</p>
<p>“My ingenious Entrapta came to the conclusion that it was the temperature, colour and scent of Prime’s pool that triggered me more than the act of being submerged in liquid. She ran us a bath that was hot and sweet-smelling, before introducing me to the luxurious Crypto Castle pool, where she proceeded to teach me to swim and also introduced me to weight-lifting. The exercise has been working wonders for my pain management and my physique.”</p>
<p>“Man, I was gonna say. You’re getting pretty jacked!”</p>
<p>Hordak flexed his muscles, feeling proud that they were getting noticeable.</p>
<p>“My frame is still…rather small, I suppose…” He lowered his arms. “…and I doubt I shall be able to gain any more muscle than the amount I have put on, but I am coming to accept that I actually am…content with my body. I do not feel less of a man for not having the same amount of brawn as my brothers.”</p>
<p>Catra snickered. “I’m not surprised. They’re about as buff as She Ra! Tell me, is Entrapta enjoying your new figure?”</p>
<p>“Though I do not doubt she has been attracted to my form this entire time, she has certainly shown signs of appreciating the changes.” Hordak chuckled. “I am experiencing more ease of movement, particularly in the water. I feel so…powerful, after having been restricted by my disability for so long.” He then looked more serious. “Catra…if you don’t mind me asking, do you experience a fear of submersion yourself? I noticed you looked noticeably anxious whenever Adora would joke about convincing you to go in the water.”</p>
<p>Catra looked at the ground. For a moment Hordak wondered if he should have asked something so intrusive, but then she responded, “Yeah. I do.”</p>
<p>“Would you mind…telling me the reason behind this?”</p>
<p>“Most people think it’s cos I hate drying my fur afterward…which I kind of do, but that’s not the main reason. I told you that Octavia taught me to swim, right? Shadow Weaver used to come in the pool with us as well, to supervise us.”</p>
<p>“I think…I might remember that she mentioned this at some point. Did she assist in the lessons?”</p>
<p>“You can say that again. The first time we had them, I was nervous about going in the water and kept hesitating on the side, so the bitch pushed me in.”</p>
<p>“By Prime!”</p>
<p>Catra wiped away a tear. “Yeah…it wasn’t a great experience. I don’t think Adora knew just how much it affected me, until I told her after the last beach trip. She’s stopped joking about me going in the water.”</p>
<p>“Catra, you…have my apologies. I am aware it is partly my fault, since I was the one who placed you under the guardianship of Shadow Weaver.”</p>
<p>“No hard feelings.” Catra smiled weakly. “I’ve avoided going in the water ever since I finished my swimming lessons. The rest of them were…hard. I actually kind of hated Octavia back then, for not rescuing me when I got thrown in. That’s one of the reasons I scratched her eye out later. Looking back, I’m actually starting to wonder if she noticed Shadow Weaver pushed me first…maybe she thought I jumped in on my own.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps the two of you could reconcile,” suggested Hordak.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” She looked at Hordak. “Do you think that I should try, y’know, bathing with Adora? Like you did with Entrapta?”</p>
<p>Hordak was a little surprised. “If you are comfortable with the idea, I do not see a problem with it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do feel OK about it. I like the idea of being able to deal with my trauma after all these years. Maybe next time we go to Mystacor, I could try going in one of hot tubs with her.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a sensible idea.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I could handle being completely submerged just yet…it might take a while before I get to that stage.”</p>
<p>“You should take as long as you need to get there. Trauma is not easily overcome…I do not doubt I shall continue to have dreams about Prime for an indefinite amount of time. It is fortunate though, that I usually have them about Entrapta now.” He smiled. “Do you suppose it would be a good start for you to try paddling in the sea?”</p>
<p>“I guess it…couldn’t hurt.”</p>
<p>Hordak rose to his full height. “Then perhaps we should make our way in the water’s direction.”</p>
<p>“Race you!” Catra scampered off, Hordak following her slowly.</p>
<p>Her feet and lower legs were soon submerged beneath the salt water. She didn’t flinch or look uncomfortable, which was a good sign, but it took a while before Hordak caught up with her.</p>
<p>She looked sheepish. “Oh sorry, I forgot you were…” Hordak suddenly splashed her with water. “HEY!”</p>
<p>Catra splashed back and the pair ended up getting into a water fight. By the time they returned to their seats, they were both completely soaked and laughing. Hordak could not remember a time in his life when he had felt jollier. He was also glad to see that Catra was indifferent to the water dripping from her fur, which felt almost surreal. He hoped that she wouldn’t mind drying it later.</p>
<p>Entrapta was a little confused at the sight when she handed Hordak a burger. Catra eventually moved and the scientist was able to seat herself beside Hordak, munching on her tiny burger and chatting about her various plans to upgrade Marissa, until the sun went down and it was time to head home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Six months later…</em>
</p>
<p>“Can you believe it, Hordak?!” exclaimed Entrapta. “There’s so much First Ones tech in here!”</p>
<p>She shone her torch onto a sandy bed, upon which were various data crystals.</p>
<p>“Entrapta,” said Hordak, who was holding the guide rope attached to the both of them, “This must be your last stop before we have to get out of here or else your oxygen could run out whilst we’re making our way back. Remember what Octavia said to you…”</p>
<p>“We’ll have to come back here another time.” Entrapta filled her bag with the goodies. “There are so many more caverns I haven’t explored!”</p>
<p>The feisty scientist was not wearing her summer wetsuit from her previous dive, but rather a black and purple drysuit. Her mask had since been fixed and upon her head was a purple helmet, with holes for her pigtails and a light mounted on the front. Hordak had insisted they both wear them for safety purposes. Her face was lit up, contrasting with the pitch black darkness of the cave they were exploring.</p>
<p>Hordak was likewise dressed in a drysuit, this one black, red and dark grey. It was keeping him reasonably warm, perhaps aided by the thermals he was wearing underneath it. Upon his head was a red helmet and in his other hand was a torch of his own.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I am certain that will be possible,” he said.</p>
<p>As soon as his girlfriend had gathered her findings, he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her in the direction of the guide rope. The pair began following it out of the maze of cave tunnels they’d got themselves into.</p>
<p>“I do not know how long this will take us,” Hordak said, “We have gone quite a way in. I should suspect it will take us at least twenty minutes until we locate Marissa.”</p>
<p>The pair went quite a way until Entrapta caught sight of a cavern they hadn’t been in.</p>
<p>“Ooh! What’s in here?”</p>
<p>She tried to swim inside of it but Hordak grabbed her hand.</p>
<p>“Entrapta, as your fiancé, it is my duty to keep you safe. I love and admire your free spirit, but I can’t have you wasting your precious oxygen – we’re deep underground in a water-filled cave!”</p>
<p>Entrapta turned to face him and looked flirtatious. “It’s actually kind of sexy how protective you are of me.”</p>
<p>“You flatter me, but I think that sentiment would be more appropriate on our wedding night than at such a time as now.”</p>
<p>The pair continued to swim.</p>
<p>“You could always give me some of your oxygen…” suggested Entrapta.</p>
<p>“I do not want to end up in such a desperate situation.”</p>
<p>Eventually, the pair made their way out of the underground cave system and found Marissa, who was parked just outside. The guide rope was secured to a rock formation outside the cavern and Hordak had to untie it before they got back into their sub.</p>
<p>Once inside, the pair removed their diving gear, including their drysuits, before inspecting their gatherings. Entrapta’s thermals were deep purple with her signature boob window.</p>
<p>“Fascinating!” she said, “I never would have guessed there was so much hidden technology in Salineas.”</p>
<p>“It is fortunate then, that the kingdom was not entirely destroyed by my forces. It is almost a wonder Mermista let us dive here after the destruction I wreaked nearly two years ago…”</p>
<p>Entrapta placed a hair hand on her fiancé’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I think the new prince consort might have convinced her,” she said with a knowing expression.</p>
<p>Hordak chuckled. “As insufferable as I find Sea Hawk, I must admit…he is somewhat more tolerable than the princess.”</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Hordak saw something through the newly repaired front window, in the corner of his eyes. Entrapta seemed to notice it too. It moved out of sight before either of them could get a good look at what it was.</p>
<p>“What the devil was that?” exclaimed Hordak.</p>
<p>“Should I…test out the new weapons?” proposed Entrapta, starting to get up.</p>
<p>“I would suggest not…” Hordak held her back.</p>
<p>The pair was quiet for a minute, listening out for any signs of movement. Hordak’s larger ears picked up some alarming sounds.</p>
<p>“I could be mistaken,” he said, “But I think the creature may have moved beneath Marissa.”</p>
<p>Both his and Entrapta’s eyes fell upon the hatch, which they had forgotten to close. Before any of them could make a move, something rose up through the hole. The pair of them screamed in fright. The whatever-it-was seemed brown and hairy, drenched with water, with two black and rust-coloured pointed ears. For a moment, the couple wondered what on Etheria this strange and unfamiliar creature was, but once the head had risen through the opening, a gloved hand cast back the sodden hair, revealing a familiar masked face.</p>
<p>“Hey guys,” said Catra.</p>
<p>“Catra?!” cried Hordak, “Whatever are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Looking for your submarine, duh.” Catra bore a rascally smile.</p>
<p>Hordak was dumbfounded. He knew that Catra had spoken of getting more comfortable with being in the water, but never would he have guessed she’d even attempt to learn to dive…yet here she was.</p>
<p>He observed that her scuba mask looked exactly the same as the ones he and Entrapta used. She was also wearing a black wetsuit with red sleeves. She removed her mask and placed it beneath her chin, before running a hand through her long wet hair, the scent of salt water thick in the air.</p>
<p>“Ugh,” she said, “Adora warned me I should have worn it in a ponytail. How are you guys, by the way?”</p>
<p>“A little confused, I suppose,” said Hordak truthfully, “I did not know that you had learned how to dive.”</p>
<p>“Octavia didn’t tell you then, when she was teaching your cave diving lessons?”</p>
<p>“No…not at all.”</p>
<p>“Good. I asked her to keep it a secret. I made amends with her a couple months ago. It went pretty well, to be fair, especially after I explained what Shadow Weaver did…”</p>
<p>Hordak noticed his fiancé looked a little confused. Perhaps later, with Catra’s permission, he could share the whole story…</p>
<p>Catra continued, “She told me about how much fun she’d had ordering you guys around in the pool, so I did something kinda crazy…”</p>
<p>“What was that?” asked Entrapta.</p>
<p>“Have a guess.”</p>
<p>Catra hauled herself in, with some assistance from Hordak and Entrapta. She was wearing a vest identical to theirs, with a frogwoman’s tank attached. She likewise was wearing neoprene boots and a pair of flippers, the latter of which she removed after taking off her breathing equipment. She also gave her hair a good shake, water splattering over a startled Hordak and Entrapta. She noticed their surprise.</p>
<p>“Oh…sorry about that guys. Force of habit.” Her eyes fell upon Entrapta’s collection of First Ones tech. “You found some trinkets, huh?”</p>
<p>“There was so much First Ones tech in that cave!” said Entrapta proudly, “We’re probably going to go back in soon.”</p>
<p>“Oh sweet. I would offer to join you, but I only got the basic training – I mostly wanted to learn so I could show up today and scare the hell out of you.” Catra laughed. Her hair now fell upon her shoulders, having grown fairly long over the past half a year. “I’m still not the greatest fan of the sensation of being wet, but at least I’m pretty indifferent to being in the water now.”</p>
<p>She gave Hordak a knowing look. He was glad she was no longer suffering as much as she had been from Shadow Weaver’s actions.</p>
<p>“This begs the question,” said Hordak, “Will it cause you discomfort to dry yourself later? As a…close friend, I dislike the idea of you being in any distress.”</p>
<p>“It’s really not a big deal. It didn’t bother me too much when Adora used a hairdryer on me last night. We’ve been taking a lot of baths over the past couple months. I mean, I can clean myself with my tongue, but…well, I’m starting to kind of prefer the other option. Being in love does that to you...” She looked sentimental. “Hey, are you guys ready for your big day?”</p>
<p>Entrapta began squealing with excitement and jumping up and down using her hair. Her eyes were practically sparkling.</p>
<p>“Indeed I am,” responded Hordak, “My body confidence has grown immensely over the last several months and I now feel I am…utterly ready to take my relationship with Entrapta to the next level.”</p>
<p>He and Entrapta exchanged fond glances.</p>
<p>Catra folded her arms. “Waiting for the wedding night, huh? I had a feeling you were a man of tradition…”</p>
<p>Hordak chuckled. “You know me well, Catra. If you don’t mind me asking, would you care to join us on a dive in regular water?” He turned to Entrapta. “I do not know if we will find any First Ones tech outside of the caves.”</p>
<p>“It might be fun to go exploring!” cried Entrapta, “We’ll just have to stay away from the sea elves, or anyone else who might not be happy to see us…” She looked at the floor.</p>
<p>“That sounds kind of fun,” said Catra, “I did see some sea elves while I was swimming here, but I kept out of their way. If they’ve still got a problem with me after I helped rebuild their village, that’s on them.” She picked up her diving tank. “Come on, guys. Let’s get suited up.”</p>
<p>Hordak and Entrapta removed their thermals, revealing swimsuits underneath them, before changing into their regular scuba equipment. The three friends then dove out of Marissa and swam through the underwater villages in Salineas. Catra’s hair was now tied back in a ponytail, the band courtesy of Entrapta, and flowed freely in the water as she swam.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The colourful corals and shoals of fish were a delight to watch. Hordak began to feel immensely glad the destruction he’d caused had not included the underwater ecosystem. Even though it was still in the cooler months of the year, the water was temperate enough to not bother them.</p>
<p>While the three were enjoying their little excursion, Hordak continually turned to gaze at the woman who would soon be his wife, sometimes ignoring beautiful underwater sights in favour of her. He still did not fully understand what he’d done to ever deserve someone like her or what forces in the universe could have been at work to place him in the position to meet someone who would change his life so much, but he was certainly grateful to have met someone as amazing as her. As they began their new life together as joint rulers of Dryl, he knew she would be there to support him every step of the way, as his mate, his life partner and his wife.</p>
<p>What a marvellous future he and Entrapta had ahead of them, filled with a great many more adventures and experiments.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to all who have read this story. I had a lot of fun writing my first Entrapdak novella and working on it has been a source of comfort during the Coronavirus pandemic. Hordak, whom I wrote this story in the perspective of, is a character whom I relate to a lot, with his grumpy mannerisms, difficulty forming friendships, secluded lifestyle, struggles with disability and deep-seated emotional pain surrounding his body’s appearance. His journey of transforming his body, while also accepting and even coming to like what he can’t change, was something that especially resonated with me during the writing of this story. I also had a lot of fun researching how one would learn to scuba dive, something I hope to do somewhen in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>